The Love Triangle
by Meredith-Katherine Burke
Summary: Cheaper by the Dozen Alyssa and Audrey, fraternal twins, are caught up in a love triangle... what will they do?Written by Alyssa AND AudreyLast chapters FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

!JAKE'S POV!

We were all sitting on the floor in Sarah's room waiting for Sarah, my sister, to make up a truth for my best friend, Kevin. Alyssa and Audrey, Sarah's best friends who are fraternal twins, were waiting to see what she asks. I knew Sarah had just thought of something because I practically saw a light bulb light up above her head, she got this mischievous grin on her face and then slowly told Kevin his truth," Kevin", she started out, "if you had to choose any girl n this room to go out with, who would it be?" she finished. Well, being Kevin's best friend, I already knew what his answer was, and I didn't like it one bit! Kevin looked around the room for a second. I think he was a bit shocked by the question. Kevin looked at Sarah and then answered. I didn't want to hear this part, but I knew it was coming. "Alyssa." Everyone's head turned toward Alyssa, and all the attention made her blush.

I cringed. I didn't want Kevin to like Alyssa. He couldn't like Alyssa because... I like Alyssa.

!ALYSSA'S POV!

When I first heard Kevin blurt out my name, I couldn't believe my ears! I didn't think anybody at school liked me! Well at least not in that way! At first I just stared open mouthed at Kevin, but then realizing my mouth was open I shut it and could feel myself blushing. I mean it wasn't like I was excited he picked me, there were only 3 choices! I mean, sure Kevin was hott, but I just didn't like him in that way. As a matter of fact I really don't like anybody in that way.

!KEVIN'S POV!

I couldn't believe it. I actually told the whole room of people that I would go out with Alyssa. Up until now Jake was the only one who knew about my long time crush on Alyssa. I felt embarrassed now. No one was saying anything so I just stood up and rushed out the door saying that my Mom wanted me home to help her with some chores, when I really just wanted to get out of there since I was dying of embarrassment. I ran outside, grabbed my skateboard and skated home as fast as humanly possible.

!AUDREY'S POV!

What!? Did my ears hear right? Kevin likes Alyssa!? I mean this would be perfectly fine if it wasn't the fact that I like Kevin! Yes, I like Kevin. But now what is anyone going to do about it? I don't think anything, because Kevin likes Alyssa... I was still in shock. I kept looking at my twin with my mouth open. Then all of a sudden Kevin got up and gave a lame excuse and left the room. Kevin likes Alyssa...


	2. Chapter 2

!ALYSSA'S POV!

I was kind of relieved when I found out Kevin had to leave early for a dentist appointment. Even though it had been 2 days since "The Truth", I still kind of felt uncomfortable around him. Maybe I wouldn't feel so weird around him if my twin, Audrey, didn't like him. So I was happy when it was just Sarah, Audrey, Jake, and I walking to the Baker's house to hang out and swim. If I am uncomfortable just being around Kevin, it would be very awkward being in a swimsuit around him! Before I knew it, we arrived at the Baker's so all 4 of us went inside and did our homework in Jake's room. After what felt like years, we were done and I went into the bathroom to change into my bikini. I wrapped a towel around myself and went out to the backyard and joined Jake, Audrey, and Sarah for some pool time!

!JAKE'S POV!

Alyssa, Audrey, Sarah, and I were all in my room, doing homework. Alyssa and Audrey had come over to go to the pool after we did our homework. We finally finished and we all got dressed for the pool. Sarah came out in her blue one-piece that I had seen so many times before. Audrey came out in her pink tankini (the color not surprising me) and then Alyssa... she came out in an orange and yellow bikini... and I'll tell you one thing. She was not looking bad. She was not looking bad at all! 

!SARAH'S POV!

When I walked outside to the pool in my blue one piece I have had forever, I saw Alyssa come out n an orange and yellow bikini. As soon as she walked out I looked immediately at Jake, it was so obvious that he liked her! I mean drool was practically hanging out of his wide-open trap! So I walked up to him and closed his mouth for him and pushed him back into the pool, hoping Alyssa didn't see him ogling over her. I mean Jake may be a huge pain sometimes but he was my best friend and brother and I didn't want him to be embarrassed in front of a girl he would be seeing a lot of.

!AUDREY'S POV!

Homework... on a Friday. Alyssa and I went to Sarah and Jake's house to do our homework. After about 100 years, we finally finished. We were going to go swimming in their pool. We all got into our swimsuits. Sarah had on a blue one-piece. I had on a pink tankini and Alyssa had on her yellow and orange bikini. I was with her when she got it and I had to say she was quite pretty in it. When we got out to the pool Jake was totally drooling over Alyssa. Am I just ugly or something? Oh well, it's ok that Alyssa gets all the boys. She's an attractive girl. But I just wish Kevin would like me...


	3. Chapter 3

!ALYSSA'S POV!

We finished swimming and we all went in to shower. Luckily, we had the house to ourselves! Charlie had just started college, Lorraine, Kim, Jessica, and Mike were spending the night at friends houses and Mr. and Mrs. Baker took Henry, Kyle, Nigel, and Mark to a banquet but since it was about an hour or so away, they decided to spend the night in a hotel near there. When I got out of the shower we all went into Jake's room to hang out for a while.   
Just then the phone rang, Sarah ran to grab it and I sat down between Jake and Audrey. When she came back she gave the phone to Jake and I saw he got pissed off, and he just hung up on whoever had called. But I thought nothing of it and we went down to watch a movie.

!AUDREY'S POV!

After a few hours of swimming we finally decided to go in. We had the whole house to ourselves. Everyone was out! Which I thought it was quite odd that their parents would trust a few teenagers to be alone. Anyways, we went to Jake's room to hang out. After about an hour, the phone rang. Sarah went and got it and came back. She gave it to Jake, who just hung up on the poor person. I had snuck a peek at the caller I.D. It was Kevin. Jake must be really mad at him... I am too!

!JAKE'S POV!

The phone rang. Sarah got up and ran over to get it. She came back and handed the phone to me. I heard Kevin's voice yelling out of the receiver. I didn't want to talk to him. I could feel my face turning red and I hung up. I looked to my left only to see a very confused Alyssa and Audrey; I just smiled sheepishly and suggested we go down to the living room to watch a movie. Everyone agreed on watching Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl, which happened to be Alyssa's favorite movie. Sarah popped in the DVD and then jumped on the recliner. About thirty minutes through Audrey fell asleep on the floor, Alyssa and Sarah were busy reciting all of Johnny Depp's lines and squealing with delight every time Orlando came on the screen, and me? Well my eyes hurt from rolling them so much at the obsessed twosome. After a while Sarah had fallen asleep too, that just left Alyssa and I on the couch. Alone. Together. At first it was a little weird, I mean being alone in the room with my long time crush. Soon after the movie ended, Alyssa suggested we put in another movie, I agreed as long as Orlando and Johnny weren't in it! I ended up picking a vampire movie, I picked this intentionally because I know Alyssa was really scared of vampires and I wanted her to be scared so I would have to be there to comfort her. Immediately after the first vampire came on the screen she jumped like a foot in the air and slowly started scooting over to the arm of the couch. She was drawn into the movie and linked her arm through mine so she could block the TV with my shoulder. When she realized what she was doing, she let go and muttered an apology. I just smiled and told her I didn't mind. Grinning like an idiot, I headed for the kitchen to get a drink and when I came back she was spread out on our huge couch asleep. She looked like an angel sleeping, I just smiled and lay down next to her and slowly drifted to sleep.

!ALYSSA'S POV!

I woke up to the snickers of Sarah and Audrey, confused about what they were laughing at I opened my eyes and looked around, Sarah and Audrey were sitting on the floor laughing hysterically. I sat up so I could talk to them, but right when I looked, I saw Jake. Asleep. RIGHT NEXT TO ME! I realized he had had his arm around me and I was snuggled up to him with my arm on his (bare) chest. I have to admit it didn't feel half bad. In fact, I kind of enjoyed it. Whoa! Did I just say I liked being in Jake's arms?! This cannot be happening! I can't like my best friend's brother! I just can't! It's practically a rule. Maybe I was just tired and needed a little more sleep. Yeah, that's it. So I took my place on the couch again and fell asleep again. I didn't wake up again until it was past noon. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to wake up. I mean, it's going to be hard for me to admit it... but I guess... I like Jake. OK I admitted it. I mean, he's the sweetest guy I have ever met, he cares about me (at least in a sisterly way), and he is way hott! "Alyssa! Snap out of it!" I told myself. Here I was sitting on the couch alone (Jake had gone in the kitchen with Sarah) and thinking rather disturbing thoughts about how much I liked Jake. I walked silently towards the kitchen but stopped when I heard Jake and Sarah arguing. " OMG Jake, you should have seen yourself when you were sleeping next to Alyssa! You were smiling from ear to ear!", Sarah said in between giggles. Jake's face turned bright red and told Sarah to " Shut up before i shove your lacrosse stick down your throat!" I kept myself from laughing. " Oh come on Jake you know you loved it considering you practically drool over Alyssa every time you see her! Especially when she came out in her bikini yesterday! Haha", Sarah told him. If it was possible Jake's face turned an even a brighter shade of red and his fists were clenched. " I do NOT like Alyssa in that way!" " That is the biggest lie I have ever heard! I can see right through you Jacob Baker! And if you lie about it again I will tell Alyssa myself, but I wouldn't be surprised if she already knows from the drool that hangs out of your mouth every time you set eyes on her!" "Fine! I admit it! I like Alyssa! Ok? Are you happy? Sheesh! Now will you get off my back about it!?" Jake heaved a sigh of relief and I was just standing there unnoticed with my eyes wide open and my mouth hanging there. Jake felt the same way I did! Feeling as though I was on a cloud I walked in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Jake's eyes got wide and he asked me how much I heard. " What? Oh, I didn't hear anything." I lied. Jake let out a sigh and went upstairs to change.

!SARAH'S POV!

I woke up to the sun shining brightly, I found myself in the recliner and Audrey was just now waking up too. I asked her where Jake and Alyssa were and she simply pointed the couch and headed for the kitchen. I walked over to the couch and my mouth dropped. There was Jake and Alyssa, on the couch. Together. Asleep. I couldn't believe it! He had his arm around her shoulders and she had her arm across his bare chest. Just then Audrey walked back in and raised her eyebrows. We then collapsed on the floor in fits of giggles. Way to go lil' bro! Way to seduce my best friend! Audrey and I could not stop laughing! Alyssa then sat up and saw their position, sighed and went back to sleep. Around noon I was dressed in a lacrosse T-shirt and basketball shorts, my hair done in pigtails. All of a sudden Jake walked in the kitchen in his pajamas (if you can even call them that! more like boxers) with ruffled hair. I then got into an argument with him and got the fact that he liked Alyssa, out of him. Just then Alyssa walked in and as soon as Jake was sure she didn't hear any of our conversation, he went upstairs to change. Alyssa followed Jake upstairs and five minutes later they both came down dressed. Jake had on jeans, a skateboarding t-shirt, and vans. He actually looked pretty decent! His hair was actually combed Alyssa had on rather short jean shorts and a blue tank top, along with her etnies. Her blonde hair was straight and she didn't have any make-up on. She looked really good! Audrey just threw on some jean capris and a polo and we walked to the movies. I had a perfect plan! We got there a little late, most of the seats were taken but I insisted that I wanted to sit on the back row, where there were only 2 seats. Audrey said she wanted to sit in the back too, which forced Alyssa and Jake to sit further down. I then bought everyone food. We got two popcorns and I claimed I only had enough money for 3 drinks so Alyssa and Jake shared a drink. With all of our grub, we headed into the theatre and my plan went into action! It was perfect! Jake and Alyssa sat so that Audrey and I could see them perfectly. They kept grabbing popcorn at the same time and sipping the drink. They also kept looking at each other and I could so tell Alyssa was crushing on my baby bro! OK so he was only less then a year younger so he really wasn't my _baby_ bro, oh well! When the movie was over we walked back to my house just to hang out. I talked all three of them into playing Dare since Kevin wasn't there. They all agreed after 5 minutes of convincing. It was my turn so I turned to Jake and gave him his dare. "Jake I dare you to make-out with Alyssa right now in front of Audrey and I. That way we can make sure you actually do it!" I said knowing they would both be ecstatic even if they didn't show it. Both Jake and Alyssa's eyes got wide and their mouths opened and Jake glared at me. I knew he would thank me when Alyssa left though. After minutes of delay, the stood up and started to move closer to each other, slowly but surely, and then their lips met. Slowly Jake's hands worked their way up to her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. And they stood there kissing passionately; in fact they didn't even hear me when I told them they could stop. I knew they liked it. Finally I pulled Alyssa off and we both fell on the floor with a boom and Jake helped Alyssa up smiling and they sat next to each other on the floor. When we finished the game, Alyssa and Audrey headed home for the evening.

!KEVIN'S POV!

I was really bored, I mean it was Saturday afternoon and I had absolutely nothing to do, I think Jake and I were in a fight, I called him last night and yelled at him, needless to say, he hung up on me. I decided to go over to the Baker's house to apologize to Jake and on my way over there I saw Alyssa and Audrey walk out and head home. Hmmm I wonder what they were doing there!? I felt a pang of jealousy because I knew Jake had a huge crush on Alyssa too and I see her...walking out of _his_ house! "What r u jabbering about?" I asked myself. Alyssa's best friend is Jake's sister of course she is going to be over there! But I didn't quite convince myself. Apparently none of the other Bakers were at the house because there wasn't a car in the driveway. I figured that would be better anyway. I walked up to their house and Sarah answered the door and told me to come in, she said Jake was in the shower but would be out in a little while. I asked her, just to be sure, what Alyssa and Audrey were doing here and she told me everything...from Alyssa falling asleep with Jake, to the movies where they sat alone, to the part where they made out and obviously didn't want it to end. I was steaming mad! Jake picked that moment to walk downstairs with a huge grin on his face, I knew he liked Alyssa but I liked her more...didn't I? I don't know but he shouldn't have done what he did! I felt betrayed, and hurt! When Jake reached the bottom of the stairs I had my fists clenched and I blurted out my question," Sarah told everything, about how u made out with Alyssa and how you slept right next to her and how you sat with her alone at the movies! How could you? You know I like her and you try to steal her from me?! I thought u were my best friend! But apparently not!" " Dude, get a hold of yourself! You knew I liked Alyssa! Falling asleep on the couch with her was pure accident, sitting in the movie theatre with her alone was set up, and making out with her was a dare! And I could never steal her from you because you never had her to begin with! I mean Sarah told me she thinks Alyssa likes me so why don't you go find someone else to crush on! Because unless Sarah is wrong, Alyssa is taken!" So much for apologizing! I wanted to kill Jake! All of a sudden the doorbell rang and Jake answered it, I took a peek and it was Alyssa, she had forgotten her jacket. Jake smiled and ran up to get her jacket for her. I found this the perfect opportunity to talk to her. I walked up to the door and said "Hey Alyssa what's up? How was your day?" I asked putting on my biggest smile. " Oh my day was awesome! I had such a great time!" she said winking at her twin, Audrey and Jake who had come back with her jacket. Jake blushed and my smile faded. She liked Jake, I thought, Jake was going to pay for this! THIS... MEANS...WAR!

!JAKE'S POV!

I had just got out of the shower still grinning from ear to ear from that kiss. It was by far the best moment in my life. As soon as our lips met I swear I felt a little electric shock. I kept on daydreaming until I got down the stairs and saw Kevin standing there. Before I could say anything, he started yelling at me, telling me he knew all about the kiss, what happened on the couch, and the movies. He asked me how I had the nerve to steal her! So I just screamed what was on my mind before I had time to think. "Dude get a hold of yourself! You knew I liked Alyssa! Falling asleep on the couch with her was pure accident, sitting in the movie theatre alone with her was set up and making out with her was a dare! And I could never steal her from you because you never had her to begin with! I mean Sarah told me that she thought Alyssa likes me, so why don't you find someone else to crush on because unless Sarah is wrong, Alyssa is taken!" I shouted! Just then none other then Alyssa herself rang the doorbell so I answered it. She had forgotten her jacket so I ran upstairs to go get it for her, but not without flashing her a smile first. I came back just in time to hear her tell Kevin she had a great day and had a lot of fun. Then she winked at me and my heart did a flip. I really really liked this girl but had a slim chance with her considering our labels. Gosh I really hate labels. When I snapped out of my daze I found Alyssa leaving so I told her I would see her later and tried to go upstairs, but before I could, Kevin pulled my shirt back so I was standing right in front of him and he gave me a glare. Two words came to mind...UH-OH! I could tell this wasn't going to be good!

!AUDREY'S POV!

So many things were happening. First Jake and Alyssa fell asleep on the couch together, then they sat together at the movies, and then they made out. This was all happening too fast. Am I just a reject or something? I mean the falling asleep thing was ok, just an accident... or was it? And the movies thing, all Sarah's idea. But the making out thing... for me, that was just too far. I am the kind of person not to voice my mind on what I think. I keep my opinions to myself. And I just wanted to tell them to stop! I mean, I KNOW they like each other, but I was there. And Sarah probably didn't care because... well... because she's Sarah and she doesn't care that much about boys. I, though, felt... rejected. I was getting upset from all these things. I mean it was certainly OK for Jake to like her and all, but Kevin can't like her! He just can't! But he does... When we got home all Alyssa talked about was Jake. I didn't say anything I just nodded my head and said yes.

But on the inside I just wanted to kill her. Wait! Why kill her... she has so much life to live and so many guys to handle... and I don't want to kill Alyssa! She's the only one that's been there for me since birth. She's my only true friend and I love her. So I think I should just kill myself. No. I won't kill myself. But I have to do something... anything...


	4. Chapter 4

!KEVIN'S POV!

Monday when I went back to school I avoided Jake, Alyssa, and Sarah all day. I tried to avoid Audrey, but she made some effort to talk to me, but I didn't want to talk to her either. She could've stopped them. Sarah was the one with the idea. Alyssa did it. And Jake, my former best friend, knows I like her and he did it... he kissed her. I still couldn't believe it! I was hoping that any minute my mom would wake me up and none of this would be real. But deep inside I knew that would never happen...I knew it was all real. The love, the hate, the tension...the pain too. It was almost unbearable, I NEEDED someone to care for, I NEEDED someone that cared for me... I NEEDED Alyssa.

!AUDREY'S POV!

I woke up Monday morning, really groggy. My eyes felt swollen because the night before I had cried myself to sleep. Luckily no one heard me because Alyssa and I have our own rooms. I tried my best to cover up all my flaws with make up, but unfortunately I wasn't graced with the talent to do make up. I gave up on that idea and just threw on a light pink shirt, black jeans, and my black and pink Etnies. I wish I could tell Alyssa how I feel, but I just can't. She's so happy now and I don't want to ruin it for her. I walked downstairs and skipped breakfast and walked outside to the bus stop. I was early and no one else was there, do I just sat on the curb. Finally, Alyssa, Sarah, and Jake were coming down the sidewalk. We hung out for a little bit until the bus came, but I couldn't help but notice that Kevin wasn't there.

At school, Kevin wasn't talking to anybody. So I thought I would be nice and go say hi, but he just blew me off. This kind of upset me. I ran to the bathroom, and I couldn't help it. I had to do it. I had to cut myself.

!SARAH'S POV!

I woke up late on Monday morning. I woke up to Jake pounding on my door and him telling me to get up. "Sarah! Get up! We're going to be late!"

"Hold on a second," I yelled back. I shot up and got dressed quicker than I had ever gotten dressed before, and then ran out of my room. I grabbed a piece of toast on the way out of the door with Jake. We met up with Alyssa on the way down to the bus stop. We saw Audrey sitting on the curb when we got there. She looked unusually sad, but she got up and hung out with us anyway.

At school Kevin didn't speak to any of us. I didn't know why he was mad at me. I didn't do anything to him. Oh well, he can get over it. But Audrey was just trying to be nice to him and he totally blew her off. He's being a real jerk about it. Jake and Alyssa are starting to hang out a lot more at school. They wrote notes to each other through the whole class. It's cute, I guess, but yeah. I guess they're together now. I don't know, I'll have to ask them about that. Anyways, after Kevin blew Audrey off, she disappeared. She wasn't in Math. I asked Alyssa about it, but she didn't know either. After Math, Alyssa disappeared too.

!JAKE'S POV!

My life is great now! It couldn't get any better, aside from losing my best friend. But I technically have a girlfriend, and she's great! I woke up early Monday because I couldn't wait to go to school and see Alyssa. I made sure that I dressed my nicest. I wanted to look good for Alyssa... and smell good. Sarah woke up late and I had to wake her up. We ran out of the house and when we got outside we ran into Alyssa (not literally). We walked the rest of the way to the bus stop together. Alyssa looked extremely good today, she was wearing a light blue polo, a short navy and light blue squort, and her Etnies shoes. At the bus stop, Alyssa, Audrey, Sarah, and I just hung out. But Audrey seemed unusually quiet, I just thought that maybe she was tired. But, finally the bus came and Kevin wasn't there.

Kevin was at school and was ignoring all of us. Me, Alyssa, Sarah, and Audrey. I didn't care though. If he was going to be all mad at us because Alyssa likes me and I like her, then he can go right ahead. Audrey tried to talk to him, but he totally ignored her. I think that upset Audrey because she wasn't in Math.

!ALYSSA'S POV!

During Math Audrey wasn't there. It wasn't like her to skip classes. Sarah asked me where she was, but I really didn't know. I knew that Kevin was being really rude to her, but other than that I had no idea. It was great though, because Jake and I got to pass notes in Math. But after the bell rang, I started to look for Audrey. The late bell had rung and I was still looking for her. I finally found her in the 2nd floor bathroom. I heard sobs and I walked down to the end stall.

When I opened the door Audrey was sitting on the floor. She looked up at me and stuffed something into her shoe. She had been crying a lot, I could tell because her eyes were really red and swollen looking. She has never really cried that much and I knew something was wrong...

!AUDREY'S POV!

Yes... I have resorted to cutting myself. I really am upset. I know I shouldn't be... it's just a boy. But I feel worthless. Totally worthless. I had gone to the 2nd floor bathroom, the one where no one goes to because they think it's haunted or something. I ran back to the last stall swung open the door and fell to the floor. I started to cry hysterically. I put my head in my arms and cried for a while. The late bell had rung a long while ago, by then. I opened up my backpack

And started looking for my straight pins. I had these because I was taking home ec. this semester. I finally found them and then opened the case and pulled one out. I pulled up my pant leg and slowly started carving into my skin. I could feel the pain from inside slowly going away. I never thought I would start cutting myself, but I have resorted to it. I did this for the rest of the period and then I heard the bell ring. I couldn't believe I had spent a whole period cutting myself. That was my first time.

It's scary thinking about it. I heard footsteps come into the bathroom after the late bell rang. They started to come back to my stall and then they swung open the door. Alyssa was standing right there looking down at me. I shoved the pin into the tongue of my shoe. "What are you doing?" Alyssa asked.

"I was--I was just... crying"

"It looked like you were doing something else..."

"Oh no. Nothing else... just crying..."

"Why were you crying?"

"Because... because Kevin was being really mean to me. I know that's stupid, but I really do like him. But he likes you. And I can see why... you're pretty and nice. I'm none of the above."

Alyssa looked at me puzzled. "Audrey, you're a pretty girl... any guy would be lucky to have you." 

Alyssa always knew how to make me feel better. "Thanks Alyssa." We then hugged. "Don't worry about me though, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be perfectly fine."

!JAKE'S POV!

I saw Alyssa walk down the steps from being on the 2nd floor. She was looking so cute in her little mini skirt. She looked around and then spotted me. "Hey Jake!" I let a grin creep onto my face and said," Hey Alyssa! What's up?" a little too enthusiastically. She returned the smile and fell into step beside me. I had been thinking about asking Alyssa to hang out, just the two of us all day. This was the perfect time to do it. " Alyssa what are you doing tomorrow after school?" " Nothing... yet, what did you have in mind?" she replied. Perfect I thought. " I was just wondering if you would like to meet me at the mall so we could hang out just the two of us...it wouldn't have to be a date...unless you wanted it to be that is." Alyssa smiled at me with that smile that I love. "Yeah, that sounds great. I'd like that." I couldn't wipe the smile off my face! I couldn't believe it! I finally got the only girl I ever wanted! I felt like the luckiest guy in the world...seriously if I didn't have a reputation to keep, I would jump up and down right now. I finally had her. I had the perfect girlfriend.

!KEVIN'S POV!

Monday when I went back to school I avoided Jake, Alyssa, and Sarah all day. I tried to avoid Audrey, but she made some effort to talk to me, but I didn't want to talk to her either. She could've stopped them. Sarah was the one with the idea. Alyssa did it. And Jake, my former best friend, knows I like her and he did it... he kissed her. I still couldn't believe it! I was hoping that any minute my mom would wake me up and none of this would be real. But deep inside I knew that would never happen...I knew it was all real. The love, the hate, the tension...the pain too. It was almost unbearable, I NEEDED someone to care for, I NEEDED someone that cared for me... I NEEDED Alyssa.

!AUDREY'S POV!

I woke up Monday morning, really groggy. My eyes felt swollen because the night before I had cried myself to sleep. Luckily no one heard me because Alyssa and I have our own rooms. I tried my best to cover up all my flaws with make up, but unfortunately I wasn't graced with the talent to do make up. I gave up on that idea and just threw on a light pink shirt, black jeans, and my black and pink Etnies. I wish I could tell Alyssa how I feel, but I just can't. She's so happy now and I don't want to ruin it for her. I walked downstairs and skipped breakfast and walked outside to the bus stop. I was early and no one else was there, do I just sat on the curb. Finally, Alyssa, Sarah, and Jake were coming down the sidewalk. We hung out for a little bit until the bus came, but I couldn't help but notice that Kevin wasn't there.

At school, Kevin wasn't talking to anybody. So I thought I would be nice and go say hi, but he just blew me off. This kind of upset me. I ran to the bathroom, and I couldn't help it. I had to do it. I had to cut myself.

!SARAH'S POV!

I woke up late on Monday morning. I woke up to Jake pounding on my door and him telling me to get up. "Sarah! Get up! We're going to be late!"

"Hold on a second," I yelled back. I shot up and got dressed quicker than I had ever gotten dressed before, and then ran out of my room. I grabbed a piece of toast on the way out of the door with Jake. We met up with Alyssa on the way down to the bus stop. We saw Audrey sitting on the curb when we got there. She looked unusually sad, but she got up and hung out with us anyway.

At school Kevin didn't speak to any of us. I didn't know why he was mad at me. I didn't do anything to him. Oh well, he can get over it. But Audrey was just trying to be nice to him and he totally blew her off. He's being a real jerk about it. Jake and Alyssa are starting to hang out a lot more at school. They wrote notes to each other through the whole class. It's cute, I guess, but yeah. I guess they're together now. I don't know, I'll have to ask them about that. Anyways, after Kevin blew Audrey off, she disappeared. She wasn't in Math. I asked Alyssa about it, but she didn't know either. After Math, Alyssa disappeared too.

!JAKE'S POV!

My life is great now! It couldn't get any better, aside from losing my best friend. But I technically have a girlfriend, and she's great! I woke up early Monday because I couldn't wait to go to school and see Alyssa. I made sure that I dressed my nicest. I wanted to look good for Alyssa... and smell good. Sarah woke up late and I had to wake her up. We ran out of the house and when we got outside we ran into Alyssa (not literally). We walked the rest of the way to the bus stop together. Alyssa looked extremely good today, she was wearing a light blue polo, a short navy and light blue squort, and her Etnies shoes. At the bus stop, Alyssa, Audrey, Sarah, and I just hung out. But Audrey seemed unusually quiet, I just thought that maybe she was tired. But, finally the bus came and Kevin wasn't there.

Kevin was at school and was ignoring all of us. Me, Alyssa, Sarah, and Audrey. I didn't care though. If he was going to be all mad at us because Alyssa likes me and I like her, then he can go right ahead. Audrey tried to talk to him, but he totally ignored her. I think that upset Audrey because she wasn't in Math.

!ALYSSA'S POV!

During Math Audrey wasn't there. It wasn't like her to skip classes. Sarah asked me where she was, but I really didn't know. I knew that Kevin was being really rude to her, but other than that I had no idea. It was great though, because Jake and I got to pass notes in Math. But after the bell rang, I started to look for Audrey. The late bell had rung and I was still looking for her. I finally found her in the 2nd floor bathroom. I heard sobs and I walked down to the end stall.

When I opened the door Audrey was sitting on the floor. She looked up at me and stuffed something into her shoe. She had been crying a lot, I could tell because her eyes were really red and swollen looking. She has never really cried that much and I knew something was wrong...

!AUDREY'S POV!

Yes... I have resorted to cutting myself. I really am upset. I know I shouldn't be... it's just a boy. But I feel worthless. Totally worthless. I had gone to the 2nd floor bathroom, the one where no one goes to because they think it's haunted or something. I ran back to the last stall swung open the door and fell to the floor. I started to cry hysterically. I put my head in my arms and cried for a while. The late bell had rung a long while ago, by then. I opened up my backpack

And started looking for my straight pins. I had these because I was taking home ec. this semester. I finally found them and then opened the case and pulled one out. I pulled up my pant leg and slowly started carving into my skin. I could feel the pain from inside slowly going away. I never thought I would start cutting myself, but I have resorted to it. I did this for the rest of the period and then I heard the bell ring. I couldn't believe I had spent a whole period cutting myself. That was my first time.

It's scary thinking about it. I heard footsteps come into the bathroom after the late bell rang. They started to come back to my stall and then they swung open the door. Alyssa was standing right there looking down at me. I shoved the pin into the tongue of my shoe. "What are you doing?" Alyssa asked.

"I was--I was just... crying"

"It looked like you were doing something else..."

"Oh no. Nothing else... just crying..."

"Why were you crying?"

"Because... because Kevin was being really mean to me. I know that's stupid, but I really do like him. But he likes you. And I can see why... you're pretty and nice. I'm none of the above."

Alyssa looked at me puzzled. "Audrey, you're a pretty girl... any guy would be lucky to have you." 

Alyssa always knew how to make me feel better. "Thanks Alyssa." We then hugged. "Don't worry about me though, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be perfectly fine."

!JAKE'S POV!

I saw Alyssa walk down the steps from being on the 2nd floor. She was looking so cute in her little mini skirt. She looked around and then spotted me. "Hey Jake!" I let a grin creep onto my face and said," Hey Alyssa! What's up?" a little too enthusiastically. She returned the smile and fell into step beside me. I had been thinking about asking Alyssa to hang out, just the two of us all day. This was the perfect time to do it. " Alyssa what are you doing tomorrow after school?" " Nothing... yet, what did you have in mind?" she replied. Perfect I thought. " I was just wondering if you would like to meet me at the mall so we could hang out just the two of us...it wouldn't have to be a date...unless you wanted it to be that is." Alyssa smiled at me with that smile that I love. "Yeah, that sounds great. I'd like that." I couldn't wipe the smile off my face! I couldn't believe it! I finally got the only girl I ever wanted! I felt like the luckiest guy in the world...seriously if I didn't have a reputation to keep, I would jump up and down right now. I finally had her. I had the perfect girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

!KEVIN'S POV!

I knew I hurt Audrey's feelings that day I blew her off. But I was mad and I still am. At her too. She was there, she could've stopped them. I needed Alyssa though, Jake didn't deserve her. I heard Jake ask Alyssa to go to the mall for Tuesday. Wouldn't it be funny if I happened to show up. Maybe I'll just happen to be there. Monday night I couldn't stop thinking about Alyssa. I needed to go see her. I threw on my jacket and ran outside. I started down the street and broke into a run. I finally got to their house and all the lights were out. I went to the window that I thought was Alyssa's and I picked up a rock off the ground. I threw it at the window and I missed. I picked up another rock and I hit the window. Nothing happened so I did it again. I did this until I saw a light flick on. Someone finally came to the window... but it wasn't Alyssa... it was Audrey. Audrey pushed up the window. "Kevin... what are you doing?" "I was looking for Alyssa." "Oh... well she's in HER room... not mine." She closed her window. "WAIT!! Wait. Audrey!"

She opened the window again. "Shut up! My parents are going to hear you! And what?" "Could you get Alyssa for me?"

"You get her..." Audrey then turned around quickly and I heard another voice and murmuring. All of a sudden Audrey and Alyssa's Mom appeared at the window. "Kevin... what are you doing out there?" "Uh... um... I was uh... just asking... Audrey about... home...work. Yes! I was just asking Audrey about homework!" Audrey's mom turned to her. "Is this true?

Audrey looked from me to her Mom and then back to me. "Yeah Mom, he was asking me about homework." She narrowed her eyes and then turned around and left the window.

Audrey's Mom looked at me suspiciously. "Kevin, I would appreciate it if you didn't come asking my daughters about homework in the middle of the night. Good night Kevin..." She closed the window and walked away. I waited about a minute or so after that. I still badly wanted to talk to Alyssa. I threw another rock at the window. It didn't take long for Audrey to come this time. "Kevin, you should really come during the day." "But I NEED to talk to Alyssa, right now." "Then go get her..." "Which window is it then?"

"I'm not sure... but... out of the kindness of my heart, I'll go get her for you."

Audrey left the window for a second and then returned with a confused-looking Alyssa. "Kevin, is that you?" "Yeah..."

"Audrey said you needed to talk to me... what do you want?" I started thinking and I didn't want anything but to be with her. But how was I going to answer that. So I just looked at her, dumbfounded. I stood there for a good minute. Finally Alyssa piped in. "Kevin, just go home..." She closed the window and Audrey looked down one last time and glared and then they left the window. I felt really stupid then. I turned around and went home.

!SARAH'S POV!

After Alyssa and Audrey got in their house, Jake would not stop talking about Alyssa! I swear if he said one more word about her I was going to go mad! He kept talking so I reached over and hit him on the head. "Oww! What was that for Sarah?" Jake yelled. " If I hear one more word about Alyssa come out of your mouth I will slap you even harder!" He stopped...finally and we walked the rest of the way home in silence. After we got to the house we just kind of bummed around for a while. All the kids were there. Except for Charlie. I just closed myself inside my room away from it all. I then heard a knock on the door. It was my Mom. "Sarah, there's someone here to see you." "Ok! I'll be there in a second!" I opened my door and walked downstairs and went outside. There Kevin was. He looked at me. "Hey." I looked puzzled. "Hey... I thought you were avoiding me." "I was... but then I decided not to." "Um, ok..." "I came here to ask you for advice." "About what?" "Alyssa." "Hm... Follow me." I walked around to the back of the house and then to the very back of the yard. I started to climb up some boards on the huge tree. I finally got to the top and climbed into our tree house. "Why are we in here?" "So we can talk undisturbed..." "Oh, all right." "So what's the problem?"

"I can't stop thinking about Alyssa, she's all I think about. But I can't have her... I realize that. She likes Jake and not me. But I don't know what to do." "Well, why are you asking me?" "Because you're the only one I can trust." " Well... okay, I still don't understand completely what you want ME to do about it "Listen Sarah, I'm desperate!" "Ok... ok... I guess... revenge?" "Revenge...?" All of a sudden it looked like he had gotten the best idea ever. "Thank you so much Sarah! You're brilliant!" He hugged me and then left in a huge hurry. I wonder what he was up to..

!ALYSSA'S POV!

I was sitting on my bed thinking about Jake, and about our date tomorrow. I went to my closet and picked out a khaki mini skirt, a red polo, and my red Etnies. Just then I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and there Audrey, " Somebody's here to see you, He's standing outside my window as we speak, come on." Hoping it was Jake I followed her but saw Kevin standing there. "Kevin, is that you?" I asked "Yeah..."

"Audrey said you needed to talk to me... what do you want?" I asked impatiently. When he didn't say anything I told him he needed to leave and I shut the window and turned around to find Audrey crying on her bed. "Audrey, what's wrong?" I asked curiously. I sat down on her bed to comfort her. She looked horrible. "Alyssa, I'm... extremely sad." She replied. "Why are you sad? Is there any way I could help?" I said comfortingly. Audrey looked up at me for a second. "Could you get Kevin to like me?" I sighed and looked at her. She was staring at me with those big green eyes that were identical to mine. " I can't MAKE him like you, but I can HELP him realize how awesome you are." "Thanks Alyssa." she hugged me. She then paused for a second. "Alyssa... I have to show you this." She put her leg on the bed and then pulled up her pant leg. I gasped; she had a huge scab on her shin. I looked up at her and said, " Oh my goodness Audrey! What happened? Who did this?!" But she stopped me. "Alyssa, I did this to myself." I just gaped at her. " Wha...Why...How...When? " I still couldn't believe it! She sighed. "You know today, after Kevin blew me off and I was in the bathroom. And you know when you opened the stall I had stuffed something into my shoe? That was a pin. That's what I was doing... I was in the bathroom cutting my self! I am now officially a cutter! I don't want to be!! I just feel worthless and I'm just taking up space on this Earth!!" She started to cry hysterically. I just repeated " Don't worry, it's going to be ok" over and over again as I held her in my arms. "Audrey, you are NOT worthless! I have no clue what I would do without you! And Sarah wouldn't do well without you either! Don't you ever think that!" I scolded. She looked back at me and I wiped away the tears. "Ok, I won't. Alyssa... I don't know what I would ever do without you. Thank you so much... I love you." " I love you too". I saw a grin creep across her face. " Audrey, even though Kevin likes me, I only like him as a friend. I like Jake, and even if I did like Kevin, I wouldn't go out with him. I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. Always know that!" "Thank you so much Alyssa. You're probably the only one that has been there through it all. Well heck, you are the only one. You've been there since birth!! Thanks for telling me all that. I never thought of it that way." " You should know I would never hurt you on purpose, and if you didn't, now you do! I'm with Jake now, so Kevin has no chance whatsoever with me! I think once he gets to know you better, he will fall for you in an instant" " Kevin has never really talked to me. So once he gets to know, maybe we can get together." Then she smiled the smile that I was use to seeing. I was glad I made her feel better. " I'll make you a deal, if you stop cutting, I will somehow get you and Kevin together!!" I said.

She thought for a second. "It's a deal."

!JAKE'S POV!

"Alyssa was looking so hott today in that mini skirt," I said to Sarah. "Uh-huh..."

"I can't believe we're going to the mall tomorrow on an actual date!" "Yep..." "Alyssa is so nice. I don't understand how someone can be nice and hott at the same time." Sarah then hit me, hard too. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Shut up..."

We walked the rest of the way home in silence. When we got in the door, I could tell the rest of day was going to be chaos. Everyone was running around and up the stairs and the down the stairs. Sarah just ignored it and went straight up to her room.

I dawdled around for a little bit and then went up to my room. After awhile the doorbell rang. I was hoping it was Alyssa, but it wasn't. It was for Sarah, but I didn't know anymore than that. I saw Sarah head back to the backyard after a little bit and who was following behind her? Kevin! My own sister!? With Kevin!? What was she doing with him?? I watched them go up to the tree house. And there was one thought that kept popping into my head... was she making out with him?! No... Sarah wouldn't do that... or would she? I certainly hope she wasn't. But after I watched the tree house for a little while Kevin came running out of it and had a huge smile on his face. He ran out of the backyard and on home. When Sarah came back in I went downstairs to meet up with her. "What were you doing with Kevin?" "Nothing... Why were you spying on me?" "I wasn't, I just happened to see you running out to the backyard with him... Were you making out with him?" "NO! How could you think that!? GROSS!" She pushed me and walked right past me. I followed after her. "What were you talking about then?" "Nothing!" she said impatiently "Fine..." Sarah walked to her room and slammed the door. Someone has PMS I thought raising my eyebrows. I went to sleep that night angry at Sarah, I couldn't stop thinking bout what they might have been doing. Finally I just gave up and went to sleep. The next day at school went by slow. Finally after hours and hours of day dreaming in class, I met Alyssa at her locker. We went by her house and we both dropped our stuff there and walked to the mall. After many hours of laughing and happiness, I walked her home. When we got to the door, she told me what an awesome time she had. Then it happened. She kissed me! Right there in the middle of the sidewalk. She said one last good-bye and skipped inside. I was smiling ear to ear when I turned around. But the smile quickly faded, I saw Kevin across the street staring at me. Did he see the kiss? I wondered. Great...more trouble...this was going to be a long week.

!AUDREY'S POV!

Kevin came to my house, but not to see me, to see Alyssa. He accidentally chose my window to throw rocks at. I didn't want to talk to him, he was the one who made me cut. Plus, he didn't want to talk to me. My Mom got involved for a second, but he kept pestering me anyways. So I got Alyssa so Kevin would go away. I couldn't stand staring into his big brown eyes. They made me want to cry every time. I couldn't have them. While Alyssa talks to Kevin I went and sat on the end of my bed. I started to cry. I was starting to feel worthless again. Alyssa closed the window and noticed I was crying. She came over and comforted me and told me she loved me. She made me feel so much better. But then I told her about my cutting myself. I showed her and told her everything. I promised her that I would stop cutting if she got me the hook up with Kevin. I really do love Alyssa. That night I went to sleep soundly. The next day, I went through school fine. I smiled and acted like my old self. That day Alyssa had a date with Jake. She acted so happy! I really am happy for her. They're so cute together. After school when Alyssa went to the mall with Jake, Sarah came over. We had a lot of fun. Then, Kevin showed up. I was surprised. He was really nice to me and I think... I think he was flirting. I mean, maybe I did look cute. I was wearing a pink happy bunny shirt, another pair of black jeans (bog on those), and my pink and black bands (I have like ever color of Vans and Etnies. Alyssa and me share them though.) But I don't know, maybe he wasn't flirting, it was just my imagination. But I got sucked into those brown eyes again. After awhile, when it was getting late, he left. The second after he left, Alyssa and Jake came back. Sarah and me watched from my window and they kissed! It was the cutest thing! But the thing was... Kevin was standing right there watching.

!KEVIN'S POV!

Sarah had given me the most brilliant idea ever. It went into effect the next day. I decided I wouldn't go and bother Jake and Alyssa, but work on my plan. I went to Audrey's house to hang out. I flirted with her and she totally went with it. She is cute though, not hot, and definitely not as cute as Alyssa. But she wasn't bad looking. Her very long, dark brown hair always seemed to be in the same style: long and straight. Never up.

But she has the most beautiful eyes. Her right eye was half blue and the other half was green. The left eye was a grayish-bluish color. Then they had these golden speckle looking thins. Anyways, when it started to get late I decided to leave. Right when I left Alyssa and Jake came home. I decided to watch what they do.

They started to kiss. Alyssa then went back inside and Jake turned around, and saw me. I just wanted to punch him. Instead, I walked up to him and said; " Glad things are working out for you two love birds." I was speechless. He seemed ok with it. "NOT!!! Baker you are going to pay!" Then I walked home, miserable.


	6. Chapter 6

!ALYSSA'S POV!

I skipped into my house after the single most amazing moment of my life. Jake and I kissed...and we didn't even have to be dared to do it. I had an awesome time at the mall and couldn't wait to tell Audrey all about it. I walked in her room to find not only her, but Sarah too. I told them all about our date and then Audrey told me that Kevin came over. She told me everything she could possibly squeeze into the convo before I decided to go to sleep. I fell asleep thinking about Jake and woke up the next morning snuggling with my pillow. I put on my black mini skirt, pink tank top, and my pink and black Etnies, and went outside to meet Jake, Sarah, and Audrey to walk to school. After math, Jake and I were hanging out at my locker, when Audrey comes sprinting down the hallway waving a piece of paper and yelling my name. When she reached me she handed me the piece of paper that was a note...from Kevin. It read: Audrey, I was wondering if you would like to hang out after school...like a date. If yes, meet me at my locker after last period. Always, Kevin. I beamed. My twin's dream had come true. She could be happy now. I could relax. Finally...

!AUDREY'S POV!

When Alyssa came back inside she had a dreamy look on her face. I was excited to hear hat happened at the mall. Also, I wanted to tell her about Kevin. She walked into my room and told Sarah and me about the mall and then I told her about Kevin. But I couldn't stop... I kept going and going. After awhile Sarah went home and Alyssa went to bed. I had a hard time going to sleep though since I was so excited. The next day when we went to school, I felt like I had to be extra cute for Kevin or something. Alyssa helped me put on some make up and helped me pick out some nice clothes. I wore my long khaki jeans and a pink polo with the pink and white Etnies. She told me I should try something new with my hair so she helped me put it up in a ponytail. I guess it worked since during Math, Kevin gave me a piece of paper. I opened it and it said, "Audrey, I was wondering if you would like to hang out after school... like a date. If yes, meet me at my locker after last period." And what do you think I did? I told Alyssa! She was excited for me. Then I went to Kevin's locker. He smiled when he saw me. And we decided we would go to the arcade the next day after school. He asked me if he could sit with me at lunch and I said that perfectly fine! Life was starting turn bright!

!SARAH'S POV!

Are boyfriends a fad or something I'm not in on? I don't know what Kevin is getting at asking Audrey out or what. But if he hurts her... he's going to get a beating down. I hope this doesn't have anything to do with the revenge. Why did I say revenge in the first place? I should've said... I don't know, but not revenge! Why am I so stupid? I just shrugged the idea off and decided not to worry about it. I walked around the corner and saw Audrey at Kevin's locker and Alyssa at Jake's locker. This made me laugh a bit. Audrey and Alyssa looked exactly alike from the back. They even did the same body motions at the same time. I guess it all comes with being a twin. I felt a bit left out. Maybe I could find a guy... but what guy would want to be with me? I am just one of the guys. There was one guy that I was interested in. Kyle Darling. He was really cool and nice... not like other guys. When I turned around there Kyle was. I fell into step beside him and we started talking. Soon after we had a plan to hang out at the arcade tomorrow. I was so happy. It wasn't a date... I think...but it would still be fun. I couldn't wait.

!JAKE'S POV!

I was frozen. All I could do was stare at him. He came up to me and smiled. I was surprised. " Glad things are working out for you two love birds." I was speechless. "NOT!!! Baker you're going to pay!" I knew it was too good to be true. I walked home thinking...maybe a little too much. My brain hurt and I needed to sleep. So when I go home I flopped on my bed and fell asleep. The next day at school I knew something was going on. Audrey was acting extra happy and it looked like she made some extra effort to look cute or something. And then I found out that Kevin had asked Audrey out on a date. Kevin was up to something... and I knew it. I also found out that Kevin was going to sit with us at lunch... great. I mean he used to before but he hadn't for the past couple of days and I didn't want to welcome him back to the table. I was NOT looking forward to lunch. Not at all! But it came. It came quickly. I walked into the cafeteria and took my seat beside my awesome, perfect, and totally hott girlfriend. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and we headed up to get some of the goop they called Meat Loaf. When we got back to the table, Kevin was sitting next Audrey and Sarah. Audrey and Kevin flirted all during lunch and it made me want to throw up. But I had to at least act happy because Alyssa was very happy that she had Kevin off her back and that her twin was happy. I knew that something was up though. I figured I would talk to Alyssa about it later.

!KEVIN'S POV!

Yes! I did it!! The plan is in full throttle! Today I asked out Audrey. She tried to look nice, I'll give her that. And we're going to go to the arcade. I asked her if I could sit at the lunch table. I was going to flirt with her in front of Alyssa to see if that did anything. Apparently, it didn't have an effect on her because she just spent the whole time laughing and talking with Jake. They were holding hands the whole time! Gag. I seriously wanted to throw up. Instead of throwing up, I flirted more, and louder. It didn't work though. I needed something more drastic. An idea popped into my head. A double date. Perfect. "Hey guys." I interrupted on their flirting. And they turned and looked at me. "Would you guys want to come with us to the arcade tomorrow?" They looked at each other and Jake said, "Sure, I guess that would be ok." Yes!! Perfect!! Now I just needed to kiss Audrey, then Alyssa will be practically throwing herself at me! The rest of the day was a blur. Finally tomorrow came and we were at the arcade having a great time. Boy was Alyssa looking hott. She was wearing very short shorts that showed off her awesome tan, a white spaghetti strap shirt that showed a little bit of her stomach, and her pink Etnies. I mean, Audrey looked ok. She actually wore a white squort. I couldn't believe it. It was the first time I had seen her in one. And she look pretty good, just definitely not as good as Alyssa. She also wore a pink halter and pink and white Etnies. But she was not Alyssa material. We played games for a while and I flirted around with Audrey, a lot. I think she really likes me. I didn't think she would go with it. But she really acted like she liked me.

!AUDREY'S POV!

Kevin kissed me... on the lips. That was probably the single best moment of my entire life. The arcade was great. He bought me a drink and tokens and everything. I beat him at Air Hockey, but I think he let me on purpose. He's so nice and sweet and such a gentleman. After he kissed me I thought I was going to faint or something, he had taken my breath away! I can't believe that I was ever depressed and cutting my self. Life is so great! How could I have ever thought it was horrible? I wish I was with Kevin right now. I think Alyssa had a good time with Jake too! She looked like it! But how does Mrs. Audrey Clark sound...

!ALYSSA'S POV!

When I saw Audrey and Kevin kiss, I felt so happy for her, she was finally happy. When Kevin and Jake walked us home, I kissed Jake goodnight and Kevin kissed Audrey...again. Audrey and I were beaming when we went inside. But before we made it inside, Audrey invited Jake, Sarah, and Kevin over on Friday. There couldn't be anything too it, right? Nah... but boy was I wrong.

!SARAH'S POV!

Kyle was the perfect guy. Sweet, nice, hott, and funny. I knew he was just my friend but I don't know, I just felt like we were right for each other. Whoa, that so doesn't sound like me. But I think I have my first crush. When Alyssa, Jake, Audrey, and Kevin went to the arcade Kyle came over. We hung out in the backyard and in the tree house playing card games. I think he only want to be friends, but I think... I think I want to be more.

!KEVIN'S POV!

I got the kiss! I got TWO kisses! Take that Jake and Alyssa! I did it right in front of them too! Audrey is totally falling for it... I do feel a little bad though. Leading her on like this. But once this is all over, the only people she needs to be mad at are Alyssa and Jake.

The best part about the whole thing, was Jake, Sarah, and I were invited to Alyssa and Audrey's house on Friday. I had the perfect plan. I just needed to find Sarah. I found her at the park, practicing lacrosse with a few of her friends. During one of their breaks, I called her over. " Hey, you know how we are all going over to Alyssa and Audrey's house tomorrow after school?" "Yeah, why?" "Well, I need to ask you a favor." " What is it?" she asked annoyed. I whispered my plan in her ear and at first she didn't agree. That is...until of course I offered her money. I feel bad doing this... but not that bad...

!SARAH'S POV!

I hated Kevin's idea, but he offered me money, and I really needed some. So, being the stupid girl I am, I agreed. I didn't really feel good about it, but I did. Why do I have to make stupid choices? Well... it was Kevin's idea. Oh well! Nobody will know... hopefully. While we were at the park, Kyle stopped by. He looked better than ever. That doesn't sound like me, but it's the truth. He walked me home, and right before I went inside he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him again tomorrow. " Oh no, I am so sorry I can't, I have plans", I said. It hurt having to tell him no...But I would get over it. Right?

!JAKE'S POV!

Sarah and I walked down the street to Alyssa and Audrey's house. I was a bit excited because I had no idea what we were going to do. Unfortunately Kevin was going to be there too. How can Audrey like such a jerk? Anyways, when we got there Alyssa was looking mighty nice. She does all the time. They welcomed us in and when we got up to their room Kevin was already there. We just sat around for a little while, trying to think of what to do. Kevin kept looking at Sarah and they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. Kevin asked," So what do you guys want to do?" Sarah answered immediately," How about a game of truth or dare?" She didn't even give anyone a chance to say anything. "Kevin, truth or dare" Sarah asked. Kevin smirked and said, "Dare" Sarah then gave him the worst dare I could imagine. " I dare you to make out with Alyssa." I was furious. How could she do this to me? Alyssa and I looked at each other and she looked scared. I then glanced over at Audrey her face went from smiling to pale. I piped in. "What kind of dare is that Sarah?" " I just figure it would spice things up a bit", she said. I was fuming! Alyssa wasn't too happy about it either. Audrey still wasn't saying anything. But Kevin... Kevin was smiling. Then he had to open his big mouth. "Come on Jake, it's just a game." "My sister just dared you to make out with my girlfriend! What do you expect me to do? Smile and push her over to you?" I said furiously. "Jake chill out... I would let you make out with Audrey if Sarah dared you too. It's nothing big... just a game. We won't have to do it in front you."

" No I would feel much better if I watched to make sure you didn't pull anything!" I said without thinking. "Ok... go right ahead." Kevin tugged on Alyssa's arm. "Come on." Alyssa looked back at me with a worried look on her face, I could tell she was dreading it. " How long do we have to make- out?" asked Kevin. Sarah thought for a second. "At least 30 seconds."

I looked at Kevin, he was glaring at Sarah. When she caught his eye she said"...Op I mean... umm... a minute?" Kevin gave her a look that said 'much better'. Something fishy was going on and I kicked Sarah. "Ow! What was that for?" I scooted over to her and whispered. "What's going on?" " Nothing! Chill out! It's just a minute. It will be over before you know it!" "Hello! That's a minute too long!! She's my girlfriend!" " I know, I realize that. But it's just a game, it's not they're going out now, or anything" "Fine... whatever... but look over there at Audrey."

Sarah and I looked over at her. She had gone silent and her smile had faded. Her face was pale and she hadn't said a word. She looked over uncomfortably at Kevin and Alyssa.

Sarah then said "Don't worry about it Audrey... it's just a game." All Audrey was look at her and didn't say anything.

Alyssa was starting to turn green. Kevin just said, " let's just get this over with." He put his arms around her waist, and she just kept hers down to her side. He leaned it and kissed her gently. I couldn't bear it. All my rage toward Kevin surfaced. He had gone too far. After a minute Alyssa started to pull away but Kevin wouldn't let her. Instead, he took it further. He was stronger then she was so he won the fight. Alyssa looked very uncomfortable and I ran over and pulled him off of her. I then ran over to Alyssa and just hugged her for a long time. She was shaking and I could tell she was scared.

I hated Kevin. I wanted to kill him now. He wasn't acting like a good boyfriend towards Audrey and is disrespecting my girlfriend. I looked over at Audrey and tears were starting to fall down her face and she kept staring at the same spot on the wall. She didn't move and she didn't say anything. Then I started yelling. "Kevin!! What were you thinking!? Alyssa was pulling away!!"

" I'm sorry! I couldn't tell! I didn't think our time was up yet." He said unconvincingly

"Uh dude!! She was pushing you off of her!!" " Oh, I couldn't tell". He lied. By now Alyssa was on the verge of crying. "Great! Now you made her cry!!" Then I pointed at Audrey. "You made her cry too!" Kevin then pointed at Sarah, "It's her fault!!" " Just shut up, Kevin! That is the biggest lie I have ever heard! Ever since Alyssa and I started dating, you've done whatever you could to steal her away from me! But you took it too far this time!"

"Dude chill out!! I was just... playing around."

" I don't think what you did is considered playing around!"

"Well I thought it was!!"

" Well then you're an idiot! And you have horrible judgment!!" and Alyssa and I are out of here! I gently helped Alyssa up and we walked to the park, to a place where we could be alone. I was still pissed off at Kevin! I walked Alyssa over by the lake and took hold of her hands. "Alyssa, I am so sorry for what Kevin did. Everything's going to be ok though. You don't ever have to talk to him again." We looked at each other for a second and then Alyssa started to hug me. " Jake, I have no clue what I would do without you, you have been such a good friend, and boyfriend through it all. I am the luckiest girl in the world to have you." she said that made my heart melt. I felt the exact way. There weren't words to describe. So I did the next best thing, I leaned in and kissed her passionately for a long time. I felt like we were only two people in the world. I was wrong before, THIS was the best moment in my short life so far.

!ALYSSA'S POV!

I cringed when Sarah gave Kevin his dare. Did she not know Kevin and Audrey were together? And Jake and I were too. Jake and Sarah started arguing. Jake was fuming too. I had a feeling that Kevin had something to do with this because he was smiling...did he still like me? He couldn't, he liked Audrey now, didn't he? So many things were racing through my mind as Kevin pulled me over to him. Jake and Sarah were still arguing when Kevin said, "Let's just get this over with!" He put his arms around my waist and I kept my arms down by my side, I didn't want to touch that scumbag. After a minute of kissing had gone by, I started to pull away, but Kevin was too strong and I felt him try to take the kiss further. Jake came over and pulled Kevin off me. I was freaked out and Jake could tell because he came over and just stood there with his arms around me. I felt safe, and I liked that feeling, only Jake could make me feel like that. I looked up at Audrey and she was crying. Jake started yelling at Kevin for making both my twin and me cry. Apparently Kevin was "playing around". Jake helped me up and gently pulled me out the door, and to the park. When we got there he apologized for Kevin. I pulled him into a hug and decided to tell him how I really felt. " Jake, I have no clue what I would do without you, you have been such a good friend, and boyfriend through it all. I am the luckiest girl in the world to have you." I said. He just leaned down, took me in his arms, and kissed me for what felt like eternity. It was incredibly romantic. All I wanted was for him to hold me forever. I'm sure he would too, if he could. When we finally broke away, he got out his cell and called my house to make sure Kevin wasn't still there. I was relieved to hear he had left. Jake walked me home and I didn't want to say good- bye. I walked inside after giving him a kiss and went upstairs to find Audrey crying on her bed. I couldn't comfort her because I didn't know what to say. I was still incredibly upset. So I just pulled down the covers and crawled in next to her. I heard a tap on the window around 2 in the morning and Audrey got up to go see who it was. It was Kevin...and he wanted to talk to me. I really didn't feel like talking to him, but I had to sooner or later...might as well be sooner. I walked over to the window and Kevin started telling my how sorry he was for scaring me. I looked back behind me as Audrey left and when I turned back around Jake was standing there in a hoodie and basketball shorts. He saw Kevin trying to talk to me and got mad. Before he could kill Kevin, I invited him upstairs. It was around 3 in the morning so my parents were sound asleep. I told Kevin that I was still angry and that he needed to leave. Just when Jake made it up the stairs, we heard a huge boom coming from the bathroom. We slowly made our way into the bathroom to see a shaking Audrey with a bloody fist and a broken mirror.


	7. Chapter 7

!JAKE'S POV!

Friday night I couldn't sleep. So many things were happening. I was mad at Kevin. I was worried about Alyssa. I was worried about Audrey and I was mad at Sarah. When I got home I just stomped upstairs and slammed my door. I wanted to hit something, but I decided not to. I tried to go to sleep to get my mind off things, but that just kept my mind ON things. I couldn't stand it any longer; I decided to go to Alyssa's house to check on her. I pulled on my hoodie and some basketball shorts. When I got there, I saw something that just made me angrier...Kevin was standing there talking to an annoyed Alyssa from her window. I stood there for a second, I couldn't believe Kevin had the nerve to come over after all of this and talk to MY girlfriend. I finally walked over to Kevin and pushed him from behind. "Dude! What do you think you're doing here?" " Just talking to Alyssa...do you have a problem with that?" "Of course I do!!!!" I shouted. " You take advantage of her and then come to her house without hardly any time passing? What are you here for?" "Uh, like I said before... to talk to Alyssa." , he replied annoyed. "I know damn well what you said before! But what are you here to talk to her about?", I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"God Jake... I was just apologizing." he said calmly. " Well at least she isn't crying." I said. Just then Alyssa spotted me (her head had been turned the whole time), she smiled, and told me to come on up to her room. That made me feel a whole lot better. I gave her a big hug and kiss and saw Kevin scowl. It made me feel the tiny bit better. Alyssa told Kevin to go home and then we heard a huge bang from the bathroom. We walked in and saw a crying Audrey with a bloody fist and a broken mirror. Audrey assured us that she was ok...Alyssa and I walked back into Alyssa's room. She was crying and I could tell she was scared for her sister. She then wrapped her arms around me and held me like she never wanted to let go for at least ten minutes. Audrey walked back into the room with a bloody towel wrapped around her fist. "Alyssa, do you think we should get Mom and Dad?" "Well... only if you want to, it's your business. But if there is a deep wound we might need to..." Alyssa started. Audrey finished her sentence "Go to the doctor?" They did that often, always finishing each other's sentences. Audrey's eyes had become big. Big with fear. Alyssa seemed to not want to look at Audrey for it made her want to cry.

!AUDREY'S POV!

I was relieved when Alyssa got home. She was the only one who could comfort me. She came into my room and she didn't say anything. She just came into my room and crawled into my bed. We both fell asleep until around 2 o' clock in the morning. Alyssa and I heard tapping on the window. I got up to go check who it was. I went to the window and glanced out and saw Kevin. I heard him yell, "I need to talk to Alyssa!" I ignored him, but we kept hearing the tapping on the window. I went to go tell him off.

Then Alyssa went to go talk to him. I got up to leave but Alyssa caught me and convinced me not to Alyssa's head whipped around to find Jake. I couldn't stand being in there anymore. I went to the bathroom to go calm myself down. I went in there and sat on the toilet. I out my head into my hands and started to cry. I stood up and went over to the sink. I put my hands on the counter and started taking "cleansing breaths" (something my Mom taught me to do when I get mad or upset.)

Before I knew it, I was just breathing hard, nothing like cleansing breaths. I looked up into the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. I could see why Kevin didn't want to be with me. I was nothing special to look at, at all. I couldn't stand what was looking back at me in the mirror. I took my fist and smashed it into her face; not realizing it was the mirror. There was glass all over the counter and floor. I just looked at it on the floor, and then I looked at my shaking fist.

There was blood all over my hand and it stung. But other than that, I couldn't really feel my hand. Alyssa and Jake appeared at the door. I told them I was ok, because I didn't want to scare Alyssa. But I was scared probably more than her. After Jake and Alyssa left, I looked at the bits of shattered glass and then back to my hand. I started to cry again, from the pain and from all the emotions inside of me. How was I going to explain this?

I mean, I couldn't go around with my hand all wounded without anyone noticing. And Mom and Dad would eventually find out about the mirror. I then realized I should really clean my hand off. What if I needed to go to the doctor's? I walked over to the sink, stepping on piece of glass, and washed my hand off. I got a towel and wrapped it around my hand tightly. I think I might really have to go to the doctors. I stepped back out into my room and asked Alyssa if I should tell Mom and Dad.

She didn't really know, she said it was up to me. I took a deep breath and made my way to my parent's room.

!SARAH'S POV!

I went to bed that night finally, but around 2 in the morning. I heard something in the hall. Being the nosy person I was, I went to go check who it was. It was Jake. I decided I'd follow him, since he wasn't going anywhere in the house because he had on his hoodie. I followed him outside and down the sidewalk. I made sure to stay a few feet behind him and to stay near a bush. He was walking towards Alyssa and Audrey's house. He got to their house and his jaw dropped.

I couldn't see what was going on, seeing as how I was behind a bush. His face turned to anger and he stomped into their yard. I waited there, for a good 10 minutes or longer and then I heard footsteps. Then Kevin appeared. Kevin? At Audrey and Alyssa's house? While they hate him? That's not right... He should be home... asleep. But I shouldn't have been thinking this because Kevin saw me. He saw me like a deer in headlights. Kevin stared at me for a second with pure disgust. "Thanks for that idea..." I was confused; I had no idea what he was talking about "Idea?" "Yeah, you know what I'm talking about..." "No, I'm afraid I don't" "You remember... up in your tree house. You told me to use Audrey to get Alyssa." "I didn't tell you that! I told you revenge..." I then realized I basically gave him the idea. "Yeah, well that's what I thought you meant." Kevin walked past me and went to his house.

I felt so bad about the whole situation. I didn't think Jake, Alyssa, Audrey, or Kevin would ever forgive me. I don't blame them. I was a complete jerk. I looked up to see Jake go inside Alyssa's house. They went up to her room and then walked out of sight. I waited for about five more minutes before heading back home. I still felt really bad and ended up crying myself to sleep.

!KEVIN'S POV!

Audrey was ignoring me. I didn't blame her. I really needed to talk to Alyssa. Alyssa finally came to the window after a few minutes of bothering them. I started talking to Alyssa and she responded uninterested. I wanted her to like me so bad! But I don't think this will happen, as she is in love with Jake. All of a sudden I heard someone behind me, I spun around and saw Jake there. Oh boy, was I in trouble now. I tried to act cool, and like I didn't care. I gave him smart answers, which was hard because I was scared he was going to hurt me. Alyssa invited Jake in, and I felt rejected. Which made sense, since I was a reject. I saw Jake come into the room. Alyssa and Jake hugged then kissed. Double rejected. I watched them talk for a little bit, then their heads suddenly turned towards the door with shocked looks on their faces. They left the room. I decided I'd leave, since there was no point in staying. When I got on to the sidewalk,

next to the bushes, I saw Sarah crouched down. I didn't want to talk to Sarah, let alone see her. She was the one who gave me the idea for all of this. I told her that I was upset with her and walked away. When I got to my house, I didn't go inside. I went to the back, to the pool. I jumped in, with my clothes on and all. I didn't know what this action was for... but it seemed necessary.

!ALYSSA'S POV!

At first I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was so overwhelmed. Kevin and Jake were fighting over me, I liked Jake; Audrey liked Kevin and was completely miserable because Kevin liked me. I wanted to kill myself. Then Kevin would stop liking me. I would miss Audrey and Jake though. Sarah too, even after what she did to me. Audrey asked if she should tell mom and dad to take her to the doctors, I told her whatever she wanted to do and she marched off to find them. Right after she was out of sight, I started crying. I couldn't help it! I felt somebody pulled me into a hug. Realizing it was Jake I hugged him back. We stayed like that for a while and I never wanted it to end. All of a sudden mom came running in and told Jake and I to get in the car. Jake and I ran downstairs and got in the back seat of our blue Expedition. Mom called Jake's parents to tell them what was going on and to let them know where Jake was. When we got to the E.R they took Audrey back to have x-rays and Jake and I sat down looking like nervous wrecks. After a while the doctor came out and told us the results. Audrey had broken her wrist in two places and three of her fingers. She would have to stay at the hospital overnight at least to have it taken care of. We didn't even get a chance to say good night before we had to leave. In the car, Jake and I sat in the very back again and I fell asleep, my head on Jake's shoulder. I woke up the next morning in my bed and it was around noon. I got up, pulled my hair back into a ponytail, put on some khaki capris and a light blue spaghetti strap shirt, and went downstairs to ask if I could get a lift to the hospital to visit Audrey. We headed to the hospital and soon the Bakers came too. When we got there Audrey was a little groggy but seemed happy to see us. She had a cast on her wrist and was in her regular clothes. The nurse told us Audrey was ready to be taken home.


	8. Chapter 8

!AUDREY'S POV!

I walked into my parents' room. It was dark and quiet when I entered. I shook my Mom gently. "Mom? Mom?" She turned over. "Yes? Audrey? Is that you?" "Yeah Mom." "What is it?" "Mom... I've had an accident..." Mom turned on the light and squinted. She looked at me, up and down. Then she finally noticed my hand. "Oh my God... What did you do?" "I uh... ran into something... and it fell over into the mirror... yeah." I nodded my head. "We need to get you to the hospital!" She turned to Dad and said with urgency in her voice "Tom! Tom... we need to go to the ER/ Audrey's had an accident." My Dad turned over and his eyes widened. My Dad walked over to me and took me and led me downstairs, to the car. My parents seemed to be able to speak to each other telepathically or something. My Dad helped me into the back seat of our van and he then he crawled behind the wheel. He waited, and we sat in silence for a few seconds, then he spoke "How did this happen?" I sat for a second, the pain was really starting to get to me "I ran into something, which fell into the mirror and the mirror shattered." My Dad didn't say anything. I was scared he wouldn't believe me. We sat in silence for the rest of the time until the van door swung open and Jake and Alyssa got in and went to the back seat. Mom's face was white and tired looking. She got in the passenger's seat and Dad started the car and swung out of the driveway. The rest of the way we drove in silence. When we got to the hospital, we walked in quickly and signed in. Since it was a Friday night, the place was crowded. We sat down while I was still holding a towel to my fist. After waiting for like an hour I was accepted into the back. Mom and Dad both went with me, while Jake and Alyssa stayed in the waiting room. When I went back there, they cleaned my hand up and we went into X-Ray . They found that my wrist was broken in 2 places and my index, middle, and ring finger were broken. This was in my right hand, and that was my writing hand. This would cause I problem with writing. They wrapped my arm up in a cast and then my parents went home for the night. I wish they had stayed. The hospital was pitch black at night and I have a night light in my room. I couldn't sleep all night. The pain was horrible. I finally went to sleep at like 6 in the morning and got about 2 hours of sleep. I had some regular clothes with me that Mom and Dad had brought over the night before when I went into the ER. I got dressed in those (with the help of a nurse because seeing as how I was unable to do anything with my right hand) I sat on the bed for while watching TV until 11:00 when Mom, Dad, and Alyssa came. Around 11:30 the Bakers came. I couldn't believe they brought all the Bakers there. They squeezed into the tiny room. And they were there to see me. After awhile of hugging and chatting the nurses squeezed into the room and said that I could go home. I was happy. I wanted to go home and lay down. The Bakers finally got into their bus-size van and went home while we left soon after. When I got home I went to my room. I checked the bathroom and the glass was cleaned up. The sun was pouring into my room, but I went and lay down on my bed. I picked up a book and started to read a bit, but I could feel myself dozing off. Then I heard someone knock on the door. Alyssa came in. "Hey... how are you?" "I'm ok... a little tired." I answered. "There's someone here for you." She said. "Ok." All of a sudden, Kevin appeared at my door.

!JAKE'S POV!

Audrey took a deep breath and went into her parents' room. Alyssa and I looked at each other, kind of shocked. I just held Alyssa and kept telling her everything was going to be ok. Pretty soon, Alyssa's mom came in and told Alyssa and I to go get in the car. We rushed down the stairs and hopped in the back seat. Audrey was sitting there in silence. I could see tears rolling down her face. I grabbed Alyssa's hand. She was crying too. We finally got to the hospital and we all rushed inside. We had to wait an hour or so before they finally took Audrey in. Her Mom and Dad went in with her, which left Alyssa and me alone... aside from the other 20 people in the waiting room. Alyssa was still crying, silently though, and we just sat there for an hour with my hand around her and her head on my shoulder. We saw Alyssa's parents come out and we straightened up. Her Mom looked pale and her Dad looked exhausted. Her Dad walked over to Alyssa and me and sighed. He told us that Audrey had broken her wrist in two places and broken 3 fingers. Alyssa's Mom and Dad hugged Alyssa. They told us that Audrey was going to have to stay over night. When we got in the van, we rode home in silence, yet again. Alyssa's parents dropped me off and Alyssa gave me a hug and kiss when her parents weren't looking. It made me feel a little bit better but I still felt bad. I watched Alyssa and her parents go down the street a bit and into their driveway. I walked up the stairs to go to my room, when I passed Sarah's room I heard crying.

!KEVIN'S POV!

After about thirty minutes of clearing my mind in the cold water, I got out and walked over to the shed and grabbed a towel. After I was good and dry, I went inside, changed, and tried to go to sleep. But when I tried to go to sleep, I kept remembering the look on Audrey's face. It was the look of pure hurt. I know that sounds... corny. But it was. And I was the reason for that. And I kept remembering when Jake and Alyssa both had the sudden look of horror on their face. What had happened? Did Audrey do something to herself? I needed to talk to her tomorrow... or Alyssa. Finally I drifted to sleep and didn't wake up until about one in the afternoon. I looked at the clock and realizing what time it was, I threw on some clothes, grabbed my skateboard, and skated off to Alyssa and Audrey's house. When I got there, I hesitated to go to the door. Nobody in that house liked me very much. But that didn't matter anymore. I needed to get things straight with Audrey. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Alyssa answered the door. When she saw me, she looked at me in disgust. "Look Clark, you've caused enough trouble... I think you need to leave..." While she was starting to close the door on me I said, "Wait! I need to straighten things out with Audrey... and you!" She sighed and reluctantly let me in. She told me Audrey was in her room and she led me up the stairs to talk to Audrey. When I walked into her room I saw her in the bed with a cast on her wrist. I was shocked. I looked puzzled at Audrey. Alyssa spoke to Audrey "He came to talk to you Audrey. He wants to settle things, I guess. If there's any trouble just call me. Ok?" Audrey nodded her head. Alyssa then turned around and gave me a warning look and then left the room. I looked at back at Audrey but before I could ask her what happened, she spoke up, " I ran into something and broke my wrist in two places and 3 fingers." She knew exactly what my question, but she said it with disgust in her voice. She looked off out into the window. After a few moments of silence she finally spoke "So are you going to tell me why you came here?" " I came to straighten things out with you. I know I really hurt you. I just came to explain everything.", I stuttered. "I don't think you need to explain anything... I know exactly what's going on. You used me to get to Alyssa." She looked at me. "But I don't think you're plan worked very well..." " Audrey! I am so sorry for using you to get to Alyssa. I guess I was just jealous that she and Jake were together. I know it was wrong and I just want to apologize for It.", I said impatiently. "Whatever..." Audrey looked out the window again. I broke the silence. "Audrey... I don't feel comfortable talking to you in here... could we go somewhere else?" "Like where?" "I'm not going to tell you. Just come with me, so I can explain a few things." Audrey looked at me and I realized at that very moment all the beauty of Audrey. That sounds stupid... but it's true. Her hair was long and brown and... special looking. And her eyes were prettier than I remembered. I really wanted to explain to her what happened, but she wasn't letting me. "Look Kevin... I'll talk to you. Just not now... not today. Maybe tomorrow. Yeah, come back tomorrow. I just want to rest." "Ok..." I turned around and left her room. Right before I got all the way out of her room, I turned around and asked Audrey where Alyssa's room was. She pointed to the room across the hall and I knocked. Alyssa told me to come in and I opened the door and went in. She just looked at me for a few minutes and after a while, told me to take a seat. I sat next to her on her bed, took a deep breath, and began my explanation. She flipped through a magazine when I started. When I started talking though she closed it and threw it aside. "Look Alyssa... I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt Audrey. I never meant to hurt Jake. And I never meant to hurt Sarah. You all were my best friends. Now I have none. I was just jealous because Jake got you and I didn't. I guess I still kind of am... but I'm over it now. And I want you guys to forgive me." " Kevin, I like you! Just not in that way. I guess I do forgive you, but I really think you should talk to Jake. He's pretty pissed. But the person I think you should talk to the most, is Audrey. But since you already did, I forgive you. Just promise me that no matter how jealous you are, don't hurt me, Jake, or Audrey like you did last night." she said understandingly. " Ok, but do you think he will listen to me?" I asked. " I don't know, but it is worth a try. He's your best friend and I really like him," she said. I felt my heart tighten when she said she liked Jake. But I knew that Jake liked her more then anything and that they would be happy. And all I wanted was for Alyssa to be happy. I would just have to find someone else. When I thought that thought, my mind flashed to Audrey. That scared me. I didn't want to love her; I wanted to keep loving Alyssa. She was perfect... nice, understanding, good-looking... but Audrey is her twin. I was so confused; so many things were rushing through my head. "Well, I'll talk to Jake later, but I got to go. I'll see you later." I got up and left Audrey and Alyssa's house.

!SARAH'S POV!

I woke up the next morning at around 11:00. It was a Saturday and while people in my family would usually sleep in. Everyone was up. Lorraine came over and told me we were going to have to go to the hospital because Audrey was there. That got me awake. I wondered what happened. Was Audrey all right? I got dressed in a hurry and flew downstairs bombarding my mom with questions. "What happened to Audrey? Is she dying? What's going on? How come you didn't wake me up?" "Whoa! Slow down Sarah Baker! Audrey's going to be ok. We just want to go visit her..." my mom said. I sighed with relief. " Well, what happened to her then?" I asked calmly. " She ran into something and broke her wrist in two places and three fingers" said Jake who was just passing by. I put my hands on my hips and asked him, " Well how would you know?" " I was kind of at her house when it happened." he said. It was hard to act like I had no idea what was going on, being as I followed him there. I didn't want Mom to know that I snuck out too. "Well why did she do that?" I questioned. " Why did she do what?" Jake asked with a confused look on his face. "I mean... how did she run into something that shattered a whole mirror. It must have been pretty big to shatter a WHOLE mirror. And from my memory I don't remember anything large in her bathroom at the time." This got Jake mad. "You know, you could be a little more sympathetic! One of your best friends is in the hospital and you're worried about what shattered the mirror?" he yelled at me. "You don't have to yell at me! I'm totally sympathetic!! It just seems kind of suspicious if she 'bumped into something and it shattered a mirror' Anyways... I think she's mad at me at the moment..." " Does it matter if she's mad at you or not? Does it matter what shattered the mirror? If you are so curious about it, ask Audrey because all Alyssa and I saw was her, a bloody fist, and a shattered mirror." Jake said calmly. Mom's head shot around "A bloody fist?" she said but was cut off by the twins coming downstairs. I walked over to Jake. "What do you mean bloody fist? Wait a second..." Things started to click. "How could she have broken her wrist and her fingers if she just ran into something?" "Shut up Sarah..." Jake rolled his eyes and walked away. Jake wouldn't admit it, but I knew what happened. Audrey punched the mirror. I don't know why, but I know she did. After I came to that conclusion I ran after Jake and explained what I thought happened. Then it hit me after I explained everything. Me and Audrey and Alyssa were really best friends. I knew what they did and what they were thinking and what they were about to say without talking to them or anything. This scared me. It was technically my fault Audrey punched the mirror and broke three of her fingers and her wrist in two places. I felt a tear slowly start to run down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away. I knew Jake could tell something was wrong, but before he could ask anything, Mom came in and told us to get in the car. I then felt bad for worrying about what happened instead of about Audrey. What kind of friend was I? Not a very good one... We drove to the hospital, but it wasn't a silent ride. All the kid's around me were screaming. But I just kept think about Audrey and Alyssa. The only other person in the van that was silent was Jake. After what seemed like forever, we arrived. My mom asked what room Audrey was in. After we got the number, all thirteen of us Bakers piled in the room along with Alyssa. Jake walked over to Alyssa who was sitting on the couch and sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. Jake was a lucky guy to be with Alyssa. They were perfect for each other. I wish I was that lovable. At the moment I was friendless. But Audrey seemed ok with me. She smiled at everybody. I don't know. But we didn't spend very long there. We left home, after they said Audrey was allowed home. After I got home, some girls from my Lacrosse team (not exactly friends) asked if I wanted to go play some in the park. I agreed. I quickly changed and walked with them to the park. After about an hour of playing, I saw Kyle walking towards me. I told the girls that I would see them later. "Hey Kyle!" He seemed happy to see me. "Hey Sarah! You wanna hang out?" "Sure!" "You wanna play cards in your tree house?" I could never turn this down. "Sure! Let's go!" We walked together to my house and I threw my lacrosse stick in the yard. We went to the back and went up into the tree house. After about an hour of playing Go Fish and BS, we took a break. Kyle kept staring at me. "What is it?" Kyle started leaning forward and I knew what was going to happen. Then, it happened. He leaned in and kissed me. I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling.

!ALYSSA'S POV!

I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. After a few minutes, I heard the door creak open but I didn't have to lift my head up to know it was the Bakers. I felt someone sit down beside me and put their arm around my shoulders. I knew immediately it was Jake. I looked at him. Seeing him there comforted me. Everyone seemed so much different now. I hadn't seen all the Baker's in a long time. Charlie had come back from college for a break. And Nora was visiting Audrey, just for the heck of it. Jake smiled a weak smile and I just leaned my head against his shoulder. Gosh I love that kid. He was the only one, aside from Audrey, who could truly comfort me. Finally, the doctor came in and told us Audrey could go home. She seemed relieved to hear that. The Bakers left and I helped Audrey to the car. The whole way home Audrey and I were silent. When we got home Audrey went up to her room and I sat down on the couch. I started daydreaming but was woken up by the sound of the doorbell. I ran over to the door and opened it. It was none other then Kevin. "Look Clark, you've caused enough trouble... I think you need to leave..." I said and started to close the door. But before I could, Kevin grabbed it and said, "Wait! I need to straighten things out with Audrey... and you!" I led Kevin up to Audrey's room. She was drifting to sleep when I opened the door. I warned Kevin before I left the room and then I walked to my room, closing the door behind me. After about ten minutes, I heard a knock on my door. I said, " Come in" and much to my surprise it was Kevin. I started to flip through a magazine but stopped when Kevin started talking. " "Look Alyssa... I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt Audrey. I never meant to hurt Jake. And I never meant to hurt Sarah. You all were my best friends. Now I have none. I was just jealous because Jake got you and I didn't. I guess I still kind of am... but I'm over it now. And I want you guys to forgive me." I really had no idea what to say to that, so I just said what was on my mind. I told him I forgave him but not to pull anything again. After that, Kevin left and I just sighed and fell asleep on my bed.

!JAKE'S POV!

Normally I would have stopped to see what was wrong with Sarah, but too many things were running through my head and I was too tired to do anything. I walked right past her room into mine. I had no problem going to sleep because it was four in the morning and I was exhausted. I awoke the next morning to my mom pounding on my door, telling me we were going to go to the emergency room to visit Audrey. I threw on some jeans, a t-shirt, and a beanie and rushed down the stairs. Sarah and I got into a fight over what to Audrey. She was concerned about what broke the mirror when she should have been concerned about Audrey. Before the argument could get any further, Mom loaded us in the van and we took off. Everyone was talkative the whole way there; Sarah and I were the only ones who were silent. When we got to the hospital we rushed in. My Mom found out where Audrey's room was and again we rushed there. When we got into the room, Alyssa was sitting on the couch silent and looking down. Audrey had on regular clothes and was smiling and looked happy to see us. Alyssa looked absolutely miserable so while everyone else was talking to Audrey I went over to Alyssa and sat next to her, hugging her close. She seemed to loosen up and breathe easier. I love to hold Alyssa. She's so warm and comforting. After about half an hour in Audrey's room, talking. The doctor came in and told Audrey she could go home. I gave Alyssa one last hug and me and the rest of the family got in the car and drove home. When we got home, I felt exhausted. Mentally and physically and emotionally. I wanted to go to sleep, but I didn't. I decided to go take a walk. I walked out of the house, down the street, and around the corner when I ran into Kevin. He looked pretty mellow, and...well...sad. "Hey Kevin..." I said in a semi-sour tone of voice. "What's... up?" I struggled to say it, but he did seem extremely sad. But I wasn't one to strike up a conversation with a former best friend .He looked up at me and his face got a little brighter. " Jake! I've been meaning to talk to you. I just came from Alyssa and Audrey's house and had a nice chat with Alyssa. She told me that I need to talk with you to explain everything." My stomach did a flip-flop when I heard he was at Alyssa's house. And he had a "nice chat"? What's that suppose to mean? This made me want to punch him right there on the spot, but then I calmed myself down. "What do you want to explain?" "Everything man. I was a jerk. I'm sorry for hurting Alyssa; I guess I was just jealous that u got her and not me. You r a VERY lucky man." He said. I couldn't believe the words coming out of Kevin's mouth. Never in his life has he apologized. He was the kind of person that hates to admit they were wrong. And right then, I wanted to hug him. But I kept myself from doing it. "Dude... it's ok. I totally forgive you. But don't do anything like that ever again. Are we cool?" " Yeah, but dude, I wasn't kidding when I said u were lucky, Alyssa really loves you. I mean do u know how lucky you are?" he said and I thought for a second. "You know what... you're right. I am lucky. And I'm lucky to have a friend that's cool with me having the girl he likes." "Just take good care of her, and don't let her get away. It'll be the biggest mistake of your puny life". Kevin replied smiling. I laughed. It felt like old times again. "Thanks dude." I felt the urge to hug him again, and this time I did. It was a... manly hug though. An old slap on the back. I knew what he said was true. I was the luckiest guy on this earth to have Alyssa and it would be the biggest mistake in my life. Kevin and I finished our walk and then went back to our houses.

!KEVIN'S POV!

I walked out of Alyssa and Audrey's house. I felt extremely upset now. What have I done? I've ruined everything there is to possibly ruin. I was walking down the sidewalk very slowly and sulkily when I ran into to Jake and we apologized. After that, I started to walk home. I felt like a better person or something. I started to think. I wanted to talk to Sarah. I walked to their house. I saw Sarah's head up in the window of her tree house. I made my way through the backyard and I climbed the ladder up the tree. When I popped my head through there, what I saw was not what I wanted to see. Sarah and Kyle were in a full-on make out session! Before I could think about it I blurted out, "Sarah! What are you doing?" She and Kyle looked at me and turned bright red. Kyle told us he had to go and ran out of there faster then I have ever seen him run before. I climbed the rest of the way up the ladder and sat down across from Sarah. " Listen Sarah, I need to give you an explanation." " Listen I am really sorry for asking you to do that and for getting Jake, Alyssa, and Audrey mad at you. I was a jerk." She glared at me in a sort of way. "That's true..." "Are you going to forgive me? Because I mean, I'm really sorry. I really am. I realize everything that I've done was stupid and jerkish." Sarah glared at me for a while and then all of a sudden out of nowhere, her attitude lightened. "Kevin, it's ok... I was the one who went along with the whole thing." I smiled and told her a quick goodbye. I climbed down the ladder and made it back to my house happy as ever.

!AUDREY'S POV!

For the rest of the day and night I slept. I had to keep my arm propped up on a pillow a lot of the time. Which is quite hard to do while you are sleeping. I woke up around 7:00 the next day since I had gotten so much sleep the day and night before. I threw on a pair of long, black jeans and a light blue happy bunny shirt (that said "Hi Loser.") I put on blue and black Etnies. It took me about half an hour to get all this stuff on, because I didn't have my most useful hand to help me. After I got ready, I didn't know quite what to do. When I went downstairs into the kitchen, Dad was drinking a mug of coffee and reading the newspaper. Mom was making pancakes. She hadn't made pancakes in a long time. When they saw me come in they both smiled. My Mom said in a happy tone. "Good morning Audrey! How are you doing?" "I'm doing fine." "Would you like some pancakes?" "Absolutely!" This felt weird. I hadn't wakened early enough in a long time to eat pancakes. After I ate breakfast, I went outside. I didn't know what for, but I just wanted to go walking. I started to walk down the street slowly. It was cloudy outside, and I could feel it was about to rain. As I was walking down the street, I ran into Kevin. "Hey Audrey... can we talk?" "Um, yeah... sure." Kevin looked down at my right arm and then took my left arm and led me to the lake. We sat on one of the benches by the lake. Kevin turned towards me. "Audrey, I wanted to apologize for everything I've ever done. For being rude to you. For using you and for ignoring you. For everything! I was just so jealous that Jake got Alyssa, that I never thought about anyone else's feelings. I don't know if you realized it Audrey... but you're a pretty girl--" I laughed for a second. "I'm not pretty..." I shook my head. "Yes you are... And you're really nice too." "Thanks Kevin... but before you continue, I've wanted to tell you this. Kevin, you really hurt my feelings. And I don't know if you knew this... but I really liked you. And I still do... "" Kevin's eyes lit up. "Audrey... I realized this when I've been thinking lately and... and...I think I like you too." My eyes widened. I couldn't believe my ears. "What? You're not using me again... are you?" "No, I'm not... I really do like you." Kevin then started to lean in and he kissed me. Right that second it started to rain.

!SARAH'S POV!

That " little kiss" turned into a make-out session. All of a sudden Kevin appeared and called out my name. Kyle and I pulled away from each other and Kyle ran out of the tree house. I was furious with Kevin. He couldn't have made it anymore embarrassing. I felt like punching him... and I should have. But he seemed so sad and sincere. And he wanted to explain everything and he was so sorry. I couldn't punch him after that. He apologized and I totally forgave him. He smiled, thanked me, and made his way down the ladder and ran to his house. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. I needed to see Kyle again; if it was the last thing I did that day. I wanted to apologize to him about Kevin. But where would I find him? Where else... the park. I hopped down from the tree house and sprinted to the park to find Kyle sitting by the lake staring off into space. I ran up to him and sat next to him. "Hey Kyle... sorry about earlier. Kevin just really needed to talk to me about something." "Oh, that's cool." "Yeah..." "Listen Sarah... do you want to go somewhere to tomorrow?" "Go somewhere?" "Yeah, like a date..." WHOA! Did Kyle Darling just ask me out on a date!? I was so excited but I tried to act cool. "Oh yeah, sure. A movie?" "Yeah, totally! Is 5:00 ok?" "Yeah!" "Well I gotta go home, but I'll see you later." "Yeah, you too." Kyle leaned over and kissed me and then walked home. I just sat there for an hour or so but when it started to rain, I ran home and changed into dry clothes and plopped on my bed to think of Kyle.

!ALYSSA'S POV!

I didn't wake up until the next day at around 6:45. I walked downstairs and Mom was making pancakes. She never makes pancakes. Audrey came down and we all had breakfast. After I ate breakfast, I wanted to see Jake. And I mean badly. I decided I'd go to their house and wait I guess. I walked to their house and I didn't want to wait in the front yard, I'd look stupid. So I decided I'd go wait in their huge tree house. I climbed up into the tree house and waited. After about five minutes. I found myself asleep again. Jake and I hadn't seen each other for a long time. Well, just a day... but it felt like forever. Jake just kept his arms wrapped around my waste and kept looking into my eyes. I knew what was going to happen. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started to kiss. It felt so good to be in his arms again. I sat down and Jake sat down next to me and we just sat there with his arms wrapped around me and me leaning against him for a long time. All of a sudden the door opened on the tree house and it was Jake's Dad! "Hey Ja--! WHOA! I'm sorry!!" His Dad covered his eyes and Jake let go of me. "No Dad... it's ok." " Are you sure cause I don't want to interrupt anything" Said Mr. Baker. " Oh no it's fine you weren't interrupting anything", I said embarrassed. Mr. Baker uncovered his eyes and told Jake it was time for dinner. Mr. Baker climbed down and went inside. Jake looked at me and told me he had to go eat. I smiled, gave him one last hug and kiss, and practically skipped home.


	9. Chapter 9

JAKE'S POV!

I was happy Kevin and I made up. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. When I got home I wanted to see Alyssa like crazy. I decided to go in the tree house to relax for a while. When I got there Alyssa was sitting there. I was so happy to see her. She stood up and I put my hands on her waist and leaned in and kissed her. Well, more like made out with her. After awhile, we pulled away and she sat down, I sat down next to her and held her. After a long while, my dad came in to tell me it was time for dinner. When he left, Alyssa gave me one last hug and kiss and ran home. At dinner, some things just felt uncomfortable. Dad kept looking at me awkwardly. I guess he told Mom because she was doing the same. Sarah seemed really happy, a big change for that morning. She seemed to be off into a dreamland of some sort and just played with her food. Come to think of it, everyone was acting weird. When I went upstairs, the phone rang. I answered it and it was Audrey. She said that Sarah and me were invited to come over tomorrow night for a get together. She didn't say much more and just hung up. I wondered what was going on. She sounded really excited and happy. I went and knocked on Sarah's door. "Hey Sarah! Can I come in?" "Yeah." she said. I walked in and the first thing I saw was a big hole in the wall. "What happened there?" Sarah glanced over at the wall. "Nothing..." "All right..." I said not believing her. "So what do you want?" she asked impatiently. "Audrey invited us over on Friday." "Why? I thought she hated me..." "Well apparently she doesn't..." I told her. "Ok, you can leave now..." "Sarah? What's wrong?" "Nothing... why do you ask?" "You're being kind of rude... I didn't do anything to you." Sarah glanced down for a second. "You know what... you're right. I shouldn't be acting like this to you. You didn't do anything. I've been kind of upset lately because I've made everyone mad and I've hurt people. Jake... I'm sorry." This surprised me. Sarah was also one of those people that never apologizes. "It's ok Sarah..." Sarah then got up and came over and hugged me. "Tell Audrey we'll be there..."

!KEVIN'S POV!

After I left Sarah's tree house I went home. I was thinking about so many things. But I thought a lot about Audrey. She just kept coming to mind and I think... I think I was getting a crush on Audrey. The next day I woke up really early and went outside. I walked around the neighborhood a few times when I saw Audrey. She was taking a walk so I ran up to her and pulled her to the lake to explain everything. When we got there, I explained everything to her and she forgave me. At that moment, I leaned in and kissed her and it started to rain. After I kissed her, she looked at me for a second taking in my whole face. Then it looked like an idea popped into her head. "Kevin... do you want to come over Friday?" "Friday? Why?" "Because I have a plan, but I'm not going to tell you, just come over Friday. 5:00. Ok?" "All right..." "Well I gotta go home." "I'll walk you." "Ok!" I got up with her and grabbed her hand and walked her home. When we got to her house I kissed her one more time and she went inside. How could I have never seen it before? I liked Audrey... a lot. And I think I have for along time.

!SARAH'S POV!

After I lay down, I fell asleep almost immediately. When I woke up the next morning, I got ready for my date with Kyle. I got dressed and got completely ready and headed down to the movie theatre. I got there to see Kyle looking totally great! He looked happy to see me. When I walked up to him, he hugged me. He smelt really good! We went and bought the tickets to see Van Helsing. He picked out seats in the back. The movie was great! Even though I didn't really pay attention to it. We held hands for almost the entire movie and he even put his arm around me. When the movie was over he walked me home and gave me one last hug and kiss. I went up to my room and flopped down on my bed. Kyle had made me so happy. I started to daydream when there was a knock on the door. It was Jake. He told me about Audrey inviting us over for Friday. I was surprised. But I apologized to Jake and then I hugged him. After he left my room, I called Audrey. "Hello?" "Hey Audrey, it's Sarah." "Oh, hey." she said. "Um, what's this get together thing on Friday?" I asked. "It's a surprise..." She said mysteriously. "What kind of a surprise?" I asked impatiently. "A good one." "Oh. Ok. Also... I wanted to apologize... for everything. For the dare, for hurting you, just for everything." There was a pause for a little bit, then Audrey spoke. "It's ok Sarah. You can make it up to me by coming on Friday." "All right, I'll be there..." I hung up the phone. This was great, I technically had a boyfriend, my brother was talking to me again, and everything was good with my best friends.

!ALYSSA'S POV!

When I got home, I lay down on my bed; I was so tired and was drifting off but was awakened to a knock on my door. I moaned and rolled over and Audrey walked in. " Alyssa, I invited Sarah, Kevin, Jake, and Kyle over tomorrow night." I sat up, " Are you crazy?! Remember what happened last time?" "Relax, it won't happen again, I swear", she said comfortingly " OK", I said. " But what are we going to do?" " That's for me to know and u to find out!" I rolled my eyes and lay back down. I drifted asleep until around midnight. I heard something hit my window. I got up and looked out to find Jake standing there. I sighed and opened the window. "Jake, what do you want at 12 o clock in the morning?" he answered, " I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come get you and I don't know we could hang out." Hang out? At midnight! I was supposed to be asleep! "Jake, not tonight I am dead tired. Sorry." Jake gave me " The Face" I couldn't say no to "The Face" Ever. I rolled my eyes and said, " Jacob Baker you owe me for this" I got up, got my coat, grabbed some flip-flops, and headed down the stairs and met Jake. I yawned as he took my hand and led me to the park. When we got there he laid down his jacket and sat on it. I would've done the same but I had a tank top on underneath and it was cold out. I sat down next to him and leaned my head against his shoulder. We sat there looking at the stars for a long time until we heard footsteps. We both looked up and saw Kyle standing there. Apparently he came there when he couldn't sleep. And apparently he didn't know Jake and I were together. He looked quizzically at us and asked, " Are you guys together now? I've seen you together a lot lately" Jake answered that, " Yeah, for about a month or so." " Oh..." I think he was startled that an " outcast" was going out with a " popular girl". I didn't care about labels. Kyle left soon after that which left Jake and me. We stayed there a while and then Jake walked me home. At the door he gave me one last kiss and I headed in and fell back asleep until morning.

!AUDREY'S POV!

I couldn't believe it... Kevin kissed me. And he said he liked me too. That was probably THE best moment of my life; even if my wrist was broken in two places... everything was all good. I looked at Kevin as the rain was pouring on our heads and then I had the best idea ever. Lately I had been thinking about everyone being labeled. Alyssa was the "popular girl". Jake was the "outcast punk". I was the "shy, weird, awkward girl". Sarah was the "tomboy". Kevin was the "pretty boy", and Kyle was "the jock". But we all seemed to get along. And everyone seemed to be with their "opposite". This intrigued me. What if we were all in the same room having a good time... just being friends (and more) I thought maybe all of them could just come over and hang out and maybe a little bit of seven minutes in heaven. I asked Kevin if he could and he said he could. He walked me home and then I got right to calling everybody and I told Alyssa. But I haven't told anyone my idea. But I'm hoping this get together will have everyone friends again. And everything will go back to the way it used to be, when we were happy and when we were friends. But each of us... just a little more. Thinking back on it, a lot had happened the past month, it was kind of mind blowing. But hopefully this will be a good idea and everything will work out.

JAKE'S POV!

I was happy Kevin and I made up. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. When I got home I wanted to see Alyssa like crazy. I decided to go in the tree house to relax for a while. When I got there Alyssa was sitting there. I was so happy to see her. She stood up and I put my hands on her waist and leaned in and kissed her. Well, more like made out with her. After awhile, we pulled away and she sat down, I sat down next to her and held her. After a long while, my dad came in to tell me it was time for dinner. When he left, Alyssa gave me one last hug and kiss and ran home. At dinner, some things just felt uncomfortable. Dad kept looking at me awkwardly. I guess he told Mom because she was doing the same. Sarah seemed really happy, a big change for that morning. She seemed to be off into a dreamland of some sort and just played with her food. Come to think of it, everyone was acting weird. When I went upstairs, the phone rang. I answered it and it was Audrey. She said that Sarah and me were invited to come over tomorrow night for a get together. She didn't say much more and just hung up. I wondered what was going on. She sounded really excited and happy. I went and knocked on Sarah's door. "Hey Sarah! Can I come in?" "Yeah." she said. I walked in and the first thing I saw was a big hole in the wall. "What happened there?" Sarah glanced over at the wall. "Nothing..." "All right..." I said not believing her. "So what do you want?" she asked impatiently. "Audrey invited us over on Friday." "Why? I thought she hated me..." "Well apparently she doesn't..." I told her. "Ok, you can leave now..." "Sarah? What's wrong?" "Nothing... why do you ask?" "You're being kind of rude... I didn't do anything to you." Sarah glanced down for a second. "You know what... you're right. I shouldn't be acting like this to you. You didn't do anything. I've been kind of upset lately because I've made everyone mad and I've hurt people. Jake... I'm sorry." This surprised me. Sarah was also one of those people that never apologizes. "It's ok Sarah..." Sarah then got up and came over and hugged me. "Tell Audrey we'll be there..."

!KEVIN'S POV!

After I left Sarah's tree house I went home. I was thinking about so many things. But I thought a lot about Audrey. She just kept coming to mind and I think... I think I was getting a crush on Audrey. The next day I woke up really early and went outside. I walked around the neighborhood a few times when I saw Audrey. She was taking a walk so I ran up to her and pulled her to the lake to explain everything. When we got there, I explained everything to her and she forgave me. At that moment, I leaned in and kissed her and it started to rain. After I kissed her, she looked at me for a second taking in my whole face. Then it looked like an idea popped into her head. "Kevin... do you want to come over Friday?" "Friday? Why?" "Because I have a plan, but I'm not going to tell you, just come over Friday. 5:00. Ok?" "All right..." "Well I gotta go home." "I'll walk you." "Ok!" I got up with her and grabbed her hand and walked her home. When we got to her house I kissed her one more time and she went inside. How could I have never seen it before? I liked Audrey... a lot. And I think I have for along time.

!SARAH'S POV!

After I lay down, I fell asleep almost immediately. When I woke up the next morning, I got ready for my date with Kyle. I got dressed and got completely ready and headed down to the movie theatre. I got there to see Kyle looking totally great! He looked happy to see me. When I walked up to him, he hugged me. He smelt really good! We went and bought the tickets to see Van Helsing. He picked out seats in the back. The movie was great! Even though I didn't really pay attention to it. We held hands for almost the entire movie and he even put his arm around me. When the movie was over he walked me home and gave me one last hug and kiss. I went up to my room and flopped down on my bed. Kyle had made me so happy. I started to daydream when there was a knock on the door. It was Jake. He told me about Audrey inviting us over for Friday. I was surprised. But I apologized to Jake and then I hugged him. After he left my room, I called Audrey. "Hello?" "Hey Audrey, it's Sarah." "Oh, hey." she said. "Um, what's this get together thing on Friday?" I asked. "It's a surprise..." She said mysteriously. "What kind of a surprise?" I asked impatiently. "A good one." "Oh. Ok. Also... I wanted to apologize... for everything. For the dare, for hurting you, just for everything." There was a pause for a little bit, then Audrey spoke. "It's ok Sarah. You can make it up to me by coming on Friday." "All right, I'll be there..." I hung up the phone. This was great, I technically had a boyfriend, my brother was talking to me again, and everything was good with my best friends.

!ALYSSA'S POV!

When I got home, I lay down on my bed; I was so tired and was drifting off but was awakened to a knock on my door. I moaned and rolled over and Audrey walked in. " Alyssa, I invited Sarah, Kevin, Jake, and Kyle over tomorrow night." I sat up, " Are you crazy?! Remember what happened last time?" "Relax, it won't happen again, I swear", she said comfortingly " OK", I said. " But what are we going to do?" " That's for me to know and u to find out!" I rolled my eyes and lay back down. I drifted asleep until around midnight. I heard something hit my window. I got up and looked out to find Jake standing there. I sighed and opened the window. "Jake, what do you want at 12 o clock in the morning?" he answered, " I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come get you and I don't know we could hang out." Hang out? At midnight! I was supposed to be asleep! "Jake, not tonight I am dead tired. Sorry." Jake gave me " The Face" I couldn't say no to "The Face" Ever. I rolled my eyes and said, " Jacob Baker you owe me for this" I got up, got my coat, grabbed some flip-flops, and headed down the stairs and met Jake. I yawned as he took my hand and led me to the park. When we got there he laid down his jacket and sat on it. I would've done the same but I had a tank top on underneath and it was cold out. I sat down next to him and leaned my head against his shoulder. We sat there looking at the stars for a long time until we heard footsteps. We both looked up and saw Kyle standing there. Apparently he came there when he couldn't sleep. And apparently he didn't know Jake and I were together. He looked quizzically at us and asked, " Are you guys together now? I've seen you together a lot lately" Jake answered that, " Yeah, for about a month or so." " Oh..." I think he was startled that an " outcast" was going out with a " popular girl". I didn't care about labels. Kyle left soon after that which left Jake and me. We stayed there a while and then Jake walked me home. At the door he gave me one last kiss and I headed in and fell back asleep until morning.

!AUDREY'S POV!

I couldn't believe it... Kevin kissed me. And he said he liked me too. That was probably THE best moment of my life; even if my wrist was broken in two places... everything was all good. I looked at Kevin as the rain was pouring on our heads and then I had the best idea ever. Lately I had been thinking about everyone being labeled. Alyssa was the "popular girl". Jake was the "outcast punk". I was the "shy, weird, awkward girl". Sarah was the "tomboy". Kevin was the "pretty boy", and Kyle was "the jock". But we all seemed to get along. And everyone seemed to be with their "opposite". This intrigued me. What if we were all in the same room having a good time... just being friends (and more) I thought maybe all of them could just come over and hang out and maybe a little bit of seven minutes in heaven. I asked Kevin if he could and he said he could. He walked me home and then I got right to calling everybody and I told Alyssa. But I haven't told anyone my idea. But I'm hoping this get together will have everyone friends again. And everything will go back to the way it used to be, when we were happy and when we were friends. But each of us... just a little more. Thinking back on it, a lot had happened the past month, it was kind of mind blowing. But hopefully this will be a good idea and everything will work out.


	10. Chapter 10

!JAKE'S POV!

After school on Friday, I went home and all I could think about was the get together at Audrey and Alyssa's house. What was going to happen? What were we going to do? I started to get ready, putting on a T-shirt, a hoodie (it was starting to get cold outside), a pair of jeans and my black and white Etnies. I yelled for Sarah to see if she was ready and then she came out. And I have to say, she looked pretty nice. She was wearing a squort, a white cami, and her hair was down. We started off to Alyssa and Audrey's house and we were the first ones there. Audrey answered the door and led us up to her room. Alyssa was in her room still getting ready but it all paid off! She was wearing a pink squort, a pink cami and was bare foot. She came in and sat down next to me. Audrey still looked dressed-down. She had black, exercise pants and an oversize T-shirt. "Sorry guys, I've been making sure everyone was going to come. I'll be right back." Audrey disappeared into the bathroom and about 10 minutes later, she came out. She had out a dark denim mini and a pink tank top. Her hair was flipped and she had body glitter all over the place. That was the first time I had ever saw Audrey like that. She never wore skirts and she never did her hair and she never wore make up. Soon everybody arrived and we sat down in pairs...which was kind of weird. We all looked at Audrey waiting for her to explain what we were doing. Audrey glanced around at all of us. Then she finally spoke. "You are probably all wondering why I brought you here tonight." Everyone seemed to nod. "Well, it's because all of this label business we have at school." Audrey glanced around again and then quoting with her fingers with every label. "We have Alyssa, the 'popular girl'." Alyssa cringed at this. "We have Jake the 'outcast punk'." I made a face of disgust. "We have Sarah, 'the tomboy'." Sarah rolled her eyes. "We have Kyle, 'the jock'." He shook his head and looked down. "We have Kevin, 'the pretty boy'" Kevin laughed under his breath and rolled his eyes. "And then we have me... 'The shy, awkward, weird girl'" Audrey then sighed. "It's clear we're all with our opposites." Everyone seemed to nod, she was right; we all were with our opposites. I had never really thought about it before this. But this couldn't be the reason she called us here. "Is that the only reason you called us here?" I asked. "Yes and no… I also wanted to play seven minutes in heaven. Except you choose who you wanna kiss." She smiled. I glanced at Alyssa, who smiled her beautiful smile. Everyone seemed to be smiling and I had to hand it to Audrey, this was a good idea. " So who wants to go first?" asked Audrey. No one seemed to volunteer at first. "Come on guys... it's just us. And nothing bad is going to happen like the last times... I promise." I glanced at Alyssa and then raised my hand. "Well thank you Jake... Who will you be picking today?" Everyone knew the answer to this. "I will be choosing... Alyssa." Everyone seemed to be smiling. "All right then, you know what to do." I took Alyssa by the hand and lead her to the closet. When we got in there it wasn't like a groping, make out session... it was nice.

!KEVIN'S POV!

After school on Friday, I made my way over to Audrey and Alyssa's house. Jake was the only other one there so far. Soon everyone arrived and we all looked at Audrey so she could explain why she invited us here. Audrey looked around for what seemed like a long time. But that didn't matter... just as long as I got to look at her... she looked really good tonight and she smelt good. Finally she said that she brought us here because of the labels... and how we're all basically friends and how we're with our opposites and so we can play seven minutes in heaven. At first nobody volunteered, but after a good convincing, Jake raised his hand and to nobody's surprise, picked Alyssa to spend his 7 minutes with. After seven minutes, they both came out with smiles on their face and sat down. Audrey asked who wanted to go next. I wanted to go last, because... I just wanted too. So I nudged Sarah with my elbow (who I was sitting next to) and she raised her hand. Audrey spoke, "Ok Sarah... who will you be choosing?" "Kyle, of course." She grabbed his hand and went into the closet. And they came back out also smiling. And then Audrey looked at me. "I guess we're next." I nodded and was looking forward to my closet time. She took me by the hand and we entered the closet.

!AUDREY'S POV!

I home from school. I wanted everything to be perfect for that night. I started to clean my room with my one hand, because my room looked horrible. I totally forgot to get dressed into my clothes after making sure everyone remember to come, cleaning, putting up decorations. Jake and Sarah were the first ones to come and then I remembered I was still in my relaxing clothes. I had picked out the perfect outfit for that night. Alyssa had helped me pick it out and told me what to do with the make up and hair situation. I came back out and Jake and Sarah were still there. Then Kevin came. He hugged me when he came in and he just kept looking at me. I think I surprised him with how I looked. Then Kyle came. I have to admit him and Sarah were extremely cute together. We all sat in a circle together. And they all just stared at me. I finally explained to them what was going to happen. They all smiled and looked at each when I told them about seven minutes in heaven. Alyssa and Jake went first. Then Kyle and Sarah. They all came out smiling. Then it was Kevin's and I's turn. When we went in he held my waist softly and we just... started to make out. Like everyone else, when our seven minutes was up we came out smiling. When we came out Sarah asked, "What now?" I hadn't thought about this... "I'm...I'm not sure." "Hey! Why don't you all come over to me and Jake's house and... take a swim." Sarah raised her eyebrows and smiled. Everyone agreed to it and we all ran out of the house over to there's.

!SARAH'S POV!

After school on Friday, I ran home and changed into a cami and a squort. After I changed, Jake and I headed over to Alyssa and Audrey's house. When we got there, Audrey told us she invited us over because she had been thinking about labels. She also wanted to play 7minutes in heaven. Jake and Alyssa went first and came out smiling. Next, was Kyle and I. We went in holding hands. Kyle was so sweet about everything. He made sure I was comfortable with everything and we just made out. He's an extremely good kisser. When we came out we both were grinning from ear to ear. Audrey and Kevin went last. After everyone had gone, I suggested we go over to our house to swim. Everyone complained they didn't have their bathing suit, but that was ok. We all left the house, running to mine. No bathing suits or anything.

!ALYSSA'S POV!

I rushed home after school Friday and just threw on a pink squort and a pink cami. Pretty soon Jake and Sarah arrived, then came Kevin and lastly Kyle. We all took a seat on the floor of Audrey's room and stared at her for an explanation. She told us that she had been thinking of our labels at school and realized that we were all with our opposites. I thought about it and came to a conclusion that, she was right. After telling us this, she suggested we play 7 minutes in heaven. Not a bad idea, I thought. Jake raised his hand and led me in the closet It was really nice, not at all what I thought it would be. After everyone had their 7minutes, Sarah suggested we go swim at her house. We got up, and ran over to the Baker's house. I got there first and then Jake and pretty soon, everyone was in the pool with our clothes on having fun.

!JAKE'S POV!

After school on Friday, I went home and all I could think about was the get together at Audrey and Alyssa's house. What was going to happen? What were we going to do? I started to get ready, putting on a T-shirt, a hoodie (it was starting to get cold outside), a pair of jeans and my black and white Etnies. I yelled for Sarah to see if she was ready and then she came out. And I have to say, she looked pretty nice. She was wearing a squort, a white cami, and her hair was down. We started off to Alyssa and Audrey's house and we were the first ones there. Audrey answered the door and led us up to her room. Alyssa was in her room still getting ready but it all paid off! She was wearing a pink squort, a pink cami and was bare foot. She came in and sat down next to me. Audrey still looked dressed-down. She had black, exercise pants and an oversize T-shirt. "Sorry guys, I've been making sure everyone was going to come. I'll be right back." Audrey disappeared into the bathroom and about 10 minutes later, she came out. She had out a dark denim mini and a pink tank top. Her hair was flipped and she had body glitter all over the place. That was the first time I had ever saw Audrey like that. She never wore skirts and she never did her hair and she never wore make up. Soon everybody arrived and we sat down in pairs...which was kind of weird. We all looked at Audrey waiting for her to explain what we were doing. Audrey glanced around at all of us. Then she finally spoke. "You are probably all wondering why I brought you here tonight." Everyone seemed to nod. "Well, it's because all of this label business we have at school." Audrey glanced around again and then quoting with her fingers with every label. "We have Alyssa, the 'popular girl'." Alyssa cringed at this. "We have Jake the 'outcast punk'." I made a face of disgust. "We have Sarah, 'the tomboy'." Sarah rolled her eyes. "We have Kyle, 'the jock'." He shook his head and looked down. "We have Kevin, 'the pretty boy'" Kevin laughed under his breath and rolled his eyes. "And then we have me... 'The shy, awkward, weird girl'" Audrey then sighed. "It's clear we're all with our opposites." Everyone seemed to nod, she was right; we all were with our opposites. I had never really thought about it before this. But this couldn't be the reason she called us here. "Is that the only reason you called us here?" I asked. "Yes and no… I also wanted to play seven minutes in heaven. Except you choose who you wanna kiss." She smiled. I glanced at Alyssa, who smiled her beautiful smile. Everyone seemed to be smiling and I had to hand it to Audrey, this was a good idea. " So who wants to go first?" asked Audrey. No one seemed to volunteer at first. "Come on guys... it's just us. And nothing bad is going to happen like the last times... I promise." I glanced at Alyssa and then raised my hand. "Well thank you Jake... Who will you be picking today?" Everyone knew the answer to this. "I will be choosing... Alyssa." Everyone seemed to be smiling. "All right then, you know what to do." I took Alyssa by the hand and lead her to the closet. When we got in there it wasn't like a groping, make out session... it was nice.

!KEVIN'S POV!

After school on Friday, I made my way over to Audrey and Alyssa's house. Jake was the only other one there so far. Soon everyone arrived and we all looked at Audrey so she could explain why she invited us here. Audrey looked around for what seemed like a long time. But that didn't matter... just as long as I got to look at her... she looked really good tonight and she smelt good. Finally she said that she brought us here because of the labels... and how we're all basically friends and how we're with our opposites and so we can play seven minutes in heaven. At first nobody volunteered, but after a good convincing, Jake raised his hand and to nobody's surprise, picked Alyssa to spend his 7 minutes with. After seven minutes, they both came out with smiles on their face and sat down. Audrey asked who wanted to go next. I wanted to go last, because... I just wanted too. So I nudged Sarah with my elbow (who I was sitting next to) and she raised her hand. Audrey spoke, "Ok Sarah... who will you be choosing?" "Kyle, of course." She grabbed his hand and went into the closet. And they came back out also smiling. And then Audrey looked at me. "I guess we're next." I nodded and was looking forward to my closet time. She took me by the hand and we entered the closet.

!AUDREY'S POV!

I home from school. I wanted everything to be perfect for that night. I started to clean my room with my one hand, because my room looked horrible. I totally forgot to get dressed into my clothes after making sure everyone remember to come, cleaning, putting up decorations. Jake and Sarah were the first ones to come and then I remembered I was still in my relaxing clothes. I had picked out the perfect outfit for that night. Alyssa had helped me pick it out and told me what to do with the make up and hair situation. I came back out and Jake and Sarah were still there. Then Kevin came. He hugged me when he came in and he just kept looking at me. I think I surprised him with how I looked. Then Kyle came. I have to admit him and Sarah were extremely cute together. We all sat in a circle together. And they all just stared at me. I finally explained to them what was going to happen. They all smiled and looked at each when I told them about seven minutes in heaven. Alyssa and Jake went first. Then Kyle and Sarah. They all came out smiling. Then it was Kevin's and I's turn. When we went in he held my waist softly and we just... started to make out. Like everyone else, when our seven minutes was up we came out smiling. When we came out Sarah asked, "What now?" I hadn't thought about this... "I'm...I'm not sure." "Hey! Why don't you all come over to me and Jake's house and... take a swim." Sarah raised her eyebrows and smiled. Everyone agreed to it and we all ran out of the house over to there's.

!SARAH'S POV!

After school on Friday, I ran home and changed into a cami and a squort. After I changed, Jake and I headed over to Alyssa and Audrey's house. When we got there, Audrey told us she invited us over because she had been thinking about labels. She also wanted to play 7minutes in heaven. Jake and Alyssa went first and came out smiling. Next, was Kyle and I. We went in holding hands. Kyle was so sweet about everything. He made sure I was comfortable with everything and we just made out. He's an extremely good kisser. When we came out we both were grinning from ear to ear. Audrey and Kevin went last. After everyone had gone, I suggested we go over to our house to swim. Everyone complained they didn't have their bathing suit, but that was ok. We all left the house, running to mine. No bathing suits or anything.

!ALYSSA'S POV!

I rushed home after school Friday and just threw on a pink squort and a pink cami. Pretty soon Jake and Sarah arrived, then came Kevin and lastly Kyle. We all took a seat on the floor of Audrey's room and stared at her for an explanation. She told us that she had been thinking of our labels at school and realized that we were all with our opposites. I thought about it and came to a conclusion that, she was right. After telling us this, she suggested we play 7 minutes in heaven. Not a bad idea, I thought. Jake raised his hand and led me in the closet It was really nice, not at all what I thought it would be. After everyone had their 7minutes, Sarah suggested we go swim at her house. We got up, and ran over to the Baker's house. I got there first and then Jake and pretty soon, everyone was in the pool with our clothes on having fun.


	11. Chapter 11

KEVIN'S POV!

That was the best idea Audrey and Sarah had ever had. Audrey with the seven minutes in heaven and Sarah with the pool thing. We all ran down the street to the Baker's house. When we got there me and Audrey grabbed hands and jumped into the pool. Pretty soon, everyone was in the pool just having fun. We decided to play chicken. Alyssa got on top of Jake's shoulders and Sarah got on Kyle's. After five minutes of trying, Alyssa pulled through and pushed Sarah back in the pool. We played in the pool for what seemed like hours, but it was only like an hour until we all got tired. We all climbed out of the pool. Most of us were ready to go home. We all said our good bye's and I walked Audrey home. When we got to her house, we kissed one last time for the day. I thought on what had happened for the past month and I think I had changed for the better. 

!SARAH'S POV!

After everyone had their turn at the game, we ran over to my house and jumped in the pool, clothes and all. The water made me feel better, or it may have been since I was with Kyle. We started to play a game of chicken. I was on Kyle's shoulders and Alyssa was on Jake's shoulders. After awhile she eventually knocked me off. We played around in the pool for like an hour until some of the other ones got tired. We got out and as people were starting to leave, Kyle gave me a hug and kiss and took off to his house. So much had happened over the past month. I had lost all my friends and even my brother at one point and at the end it all turned out good.

!JAKE'S POV!

Sarah had suggested going to our pool in our regular clothes. No bathing suits or anything. What a great idea! Everyone ran down the street and into our backyard and right into the pool. After a little while of swimming, Alyssa climbed on my shoulders and Sarah climbed on Kyle's. They started their game of chicken and finished it five minutes later when Alyssa knocked Sarah back into the pool. We swam and talked for another hour until everyone got tired. Everyone climbed out. I gave Alyssa a hug and a kiss and she followed after Audrey and Kevin. I watched her leave from our yard. When I think about the last month, everything Audrey said was right. I was with my "complete opposite" But you shouldn't label a person, that's what I learned.

!AUDREY'S POV!

What was Sarah thinking? Going swimming in our regular clothes? It was a GREAT idea! Kevin and me ran out of the house, down the street to the Bakers'. We grabbed hands before we jumped into the pool. After awhile Sarah and Alyssa started a game of chicken. I could play since I only had one hand and I shouldn't be in the pool anyway. But that was ok, because that gave me and Kevin time to be together. Alyssa won the game of chicken. And we played around for a while longer until everyone got tired. Kevin helped me out of the pool and then walked me home. He hugged me and then kissed me when we got to my house and then I watched him leave. I thought about the last month and literally co much had happened. I had, had a boyfriend. Had my first kiss. Broke up. Cut myself. Broke my wrist in two places and three fingers. Learned about fashion and make up and hair. And got a boyfriend again. It went by so fast. And I learned that you shouldn't judge people by their labels. It's just not worth it, the person that you're judging could really be a great person.

!ALYSSA'S POV!

After a while of swimming, I climbed on Jake's shoulders and played chicken against Sarah, who was on Kyle's shoulders. After a good long fight, I finally pushed Sarah back into the pool. We all swam for a while and then all got out. Jake gave me a big hug and kiss and I ran home. So much had happened the last month. It was seriously mind bowing. But we all survived, and now, things were perfect.

KEVIN'S POV!

That was the best idea Audrey and Sarah had ever had. Audrey with the seven minutes in heaven and Sarah with the pool thing. We all ran down the street to the Baker's house. When we got there me and Audrey grabbed hands and jumped into the pool. Pretty soon, everyone was in the pool just having fun. We decided to play chicken. Alyssa got on top of Jake's shoulders and Sarah got on Kyle's. After five minutes of trying, Alyssa pulled through and pushed Sarah back in the pool. We played in the pool for what seemed like hours, but it was only like an hour until we all got tired. We all climbed out of the pool. Most of us were ready to go home. We all said our good bye's and I walked Audrey home. When we got to her house, we kissed one last time for the day. I thought on what had happened for the past month and I think I had changed for the better. 

!SARAH'S POV!

After everyone had their turn at the game, we ran over to my house and jumped in the pool, clothes and all. The water made me feel better, or it may have been since I was with Kyle. We started to play a game of chicken. I was on Kyle's shoulders and Alyssa was on Jake's shoulders. After awhile she eventually knocked me off. We played around in the pool for like an hour until some of the other ones got tired. We got out and as people were starting to leave, Kyle gave me a hug and kiss and took off to his house. So much had happened over the past month. I had lost all my friends and even my brother at one point and at the end it all turned out good.

!JAKE'S POV!

Sarah had suggested going to our pool in our regular clothes. No bathing suits or anything. What a great idea! Everyone ran down the street and into our backyard and right into the pool. After a little while of swimming, Alyssa climbed on my shoulders and Sarah climbed on Kyle's. They started their game of chicken and finished it five minutes later when Alyssa knocked Sarah back into the pool. We swam and talked for another hour until everyone got tired. Everyone climbed out. I gave Alyssa a hug and a kiss and she followed after Audrey and Kevin. I watched her leave from our yard. When I think about the last month, everything Audrey said was right. I was with my "complete opposite" But you shouldn't label a person, that's what I learned.

!AUDREY'S POV!

What was Sarah thinking? Going swimming in our regular clothes? It was a GREAT idea! Kevin and me ran out of the house, down the street to the Bakers'. We grabbed hands before we jumped into the pool. After awhile Sarah and Alyssa started a game of chicken. I could play since I only had one hand and I shouldn't be in the pool anyway. But that was ok, because that gave me and Kevin time to be together. Alyssa won the game of chicken. And we played around for a while longer until everyone got tired. Kevin helped me out of the pool and then walked me home. He hugged me and then kissed me when we got to my house and then I watched him leave. I thought about the last month and literally co much had happened. I had, had a boyfriend. Had my first kiss. Broke up. Cut myself. Broke my wrist in two places and three fingers. Learned about fashion and make up and hair. And got a boyfriend again. It went by so fast. And I learned that you shouldn't judge people by their labels. It's just not worth it, the person that you're judging could really be a great person.

!ALYSSA'S POV!

After a while of swimming, I climbed on Jake's shoulders and played chicken against Sarah, who was on Kyle's shoulders. After a good long fight, I finally pushed Sarah back into the pool. We all swam for a while and then all got out. Jake gave me a big hug and kiss and I ran home. So much had happened the last month. It was seriously mind bowing. But we all survived, and now, things were perfect.


End file.
